Have You Someone To Protect?
by MadameKitsune
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin, nine years after the Shikon no Tama has been destroyed. What happens when Sesshomaru realizes that his Rin is grown up, and lovely? Lemon content, and as always, I am not Rumiko Takahashi, and I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within. Update - New chapter. Includes Inuyasha and Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

As always, I am not Rumiko Takahashi, I do not own Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale, nor any of the characters within it.

In over five hundred years of existence, Sesshomaru had never been faced with a problem that he couldn't solve, whether through his influence as the Inu Daiyokai, son of the Inu no Taisho, or with his poisonous claws or superior swordsmanship. Always, others yielded to his superiority. It was rare that someone opposed him, and rarer still was allowed to live long after doing so.

Truly, this was an unpleasant and unwelcome experience for him, being faced with the current dilemma. He had promised Rin that he would allow her to make the choice whether she would come with him when he had left her in the village with the miko Kaede, nearly nine years ago. Granted, he had not set out to leave her in the village, but Kaede had insisted. In fact, she had stood up to him and told him bluntly that Rin needed to learn to live among humans before he could expect her to understand the ways of yokai, and that she would not permit Sesshomaru to take Rin from the village until she was an adult. Sesshomaru had been infuriated that this pathetic old miko would dare to tell him that she would not permit him to take his Rin with him, but hadn't allowed it to show on his face. Instead, he had calmly asked Kaede what made her think that he wouldn't simply kill her, and take Rin with him. Kaede had surprised him by telling him, "Because, Sesshomaru, ye know that this truly is what is best for Rin. Were she to simply travel with ye, with no knowledge of what human life is like, she would be like Inuyasha before Kagome, half in one world, and half in another, and comfortable in neither."

Sesshomaru had been blindsided by this. As much as it angered him that Kaede had told him that he would turn Rin into something like his half-brother, he knew that she was right. He had given Rin into Kaede's care, over her tearful protests that she had wanted to stay with him, and she didn't care that she didn't fit in with other humans. In the end, Sesshomaru had been driven to take Rin aside, and tell her that while he would always watch over her, he owed it to her to allow her to grow up in a place where he knew she would be safe when he could not be there, and he needed to establish his empire in the Western Lands. However, he promised her that if it was her choice when she was fully grown, he would allow her to travel with him, and live with him. The young child, who had already been stripped of her family, had looked at him with deep brown eyes that by rights should have been distrustful of his promise, and given him a smile of unconditional trust, dried her tears, and told Sesshomaru that she would stay, and promised him that she would of course join him when she was old enough. He had been unaccountably touched that she would promise him that, and to cover this distressing feeling, had simply told her, in his usual aloof manner, "Rin, there is no need to make such a promise."

That particular conversation had been as alien to him as when Rin had asked him if he would remember her always, should she die. Although then, Sesshomaru had been stunned that she thought she should even have to ask such a question. Sesshomaru, forget Rin? How could he ever forget her? She had been the first human to ever inspire anything but ire, or contempt in him. Forget her?

Over the last nine years, he had made it a point to visit her in the village at least monthly. Frequently, he brought her the gift of a new kimono. He knew she had changed from the small child she had been into a young woman, and had given her kimono that had reflected this, but he had refused to dwell on it and allow it to enter his consciousness that she was no longer his child. It had angered him irrationally that her scent had changed slightly as she matured, but he had grown accustomed to this by now. Truthfully, he had been denying that Rin was anything but his child for quite some time.

However, now that she was eighteen, there was no denying it any longer. This visit, which coincided with the anniversary of her birth, had been disconcerting to Sesshomaru. He presented Rin with a kimono that was the color of spring leaves, scattered with a pattern of cherry blossoms. She thanked him with her usual enthusiasm, and then asked to speak with him in private. Sesshomaru had assumed that she was going to tell him that she planned to stay in the village and perhaps ask if she might marry Sango's brother, who had been foolish enough to approach Sesshomaru the previous year and ask if he would allow this. Sesshomaru had delivered a blistering retort to Kohaku that was couched in a cool rejoinder that perhaps Kohaku had forgotten that while Rin lived in the village where Sango, Miroku, and their five children resided, and had been her childhood friend, she was still the ward of the Inu Daiyokai…and therefore Kohaku, a demon slayer, was beneath Rin.

As far as Sesshomaru had known, Kohaku had not mentioned their conversation to Rin, and he had not pursued the matter further. Sesshomaru had been rather adamant that should the subject come up again, he would have no issue making it clear to both Kohaku and Rin that he would never allow this match to happen. Not that he wanted to have the subject return, given that after the first request that he had denied, his half-brother's wife had given him a piece of her mind over it. Even Sesshomaru had to admit that he would rather battle Naraku again than argue with Kagome where it concerned Rin…especially when she was heavily with child, as she had been the year before. Kagome had castigated Sesshomaru, telling him that Rin had the right to make the decision as to whether or not she would marry Kohaku, and then Kagome told him that she had encouraged Kohaku in his foolish endeavor, filling Sesshomaru with cold fury. Sesshomaru had snapped back that Kagome ought to mind her own business, and Kagome had heatedly replied that since Rin was in Kagome's care, that it most certainly was her business. She had gotten so overwrought in her anger with Sesshomaru that at one point, he had thought she might give birth to his second niece right there outside her home. Fortunately for all concerned, she had not, although surprisingly it had been Inuyasha who had dragged Kagome away, telling her that it wasn't up to her to change Sesshomaru's mind, and besides, Rin was Sesshomaru's kid, so it was Sesshomaru's business, not theirs. Kagome had been so incensed with Inuyasha that she had given the command for him to sit at the top of her lungs, several times.

Sesshomaru indulged in a small, smug upward turn of his mouth at that memory, as he always did when Kagome got the better of his half-brother. Sesshomaru had returned to the village the next month with a kimono not just for Rin, but one for Kagome as well, ostensibly to congratulate her on the birth of Sakura, but in truth because Kagome was one of the few people who was not afraid to stand up to him. She had understood his motivation when he had imperiously pronounced the child as lovely as her mother, just like her four year old sister Izayoi, and much to Inuyasha's annoyance, told his three year old nephew Kichiro that it would serve him well to follow his mother's example when it came to bravery. Kagome had smothered a smile at Inuyasha's scowl and snarled remark that his children were just as brave as he was, and laughed outright when Sesshomaru smugly stated that they were obviously foolhardy, then. He had to admit that Inuyasha and Kagome were raising children worthy of being called the nieces and nephew of the Inu Daiyokai, who possessed Kagome's willingness to fierce defense of those she loved and her fearlessness, and his half-brother's loyalty to his friends and family and unwillingness to back down from a fight, no matter how the odds might be stacked against him.

And truthfully, even if these children were from the union of a human mother and a half-demon father, there was no denying that they had inherited their parents' striking looks. Izayoi had Inuyasha's light amber eyes, but Kagome's silky black hair and ever-present sweet smile. Kichiro looked much like his father, with silver hair and the dog ears that his mother found endearing on his father, and often a defiant expression that mirrored Inuyasha's, but with his mother's deep brown eyes – only Kichiro's usually shone with mischief. Even Sakura, at barely a year old, could not be called anything but a lovely baby – and out of Inuyasha and Kagome's three children, she was the one who looked the most like Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, the Inu no Taisho, complete with tiny magenta markings on her rounded baby cheeks, golden eyes, and the pointed human-like ears that Sesshomaru and the Inu no Taisho had shared, the only feature of hers that seemed to come from her human mother or her half-demon father was her rich sable hair. Sakura had managed to wrap her Oji-sama Sesshomaru around her tiny fingers, as her elder sister had - not that he would ever admit it. Sesshomaru even enjoyed the company of his nephew, even if he did have Inuyasha's stubborn nature. Nor would he admit that to anyone, either.

_Likely the children that Rin would bear me would be as attractive. Certainly they would have spirit._

Where had that come from? Sesshomaru was stunned by the thought that had flown across his mind. Why was he even considering that this would be an option? Sesshomaru put that thought firmly out of his mind, and returned to the present.

He had not expected the turn Rin's thoughts took on this occasion, however. She asked him to walk with her into the forest named for his half-brother. He indulged her, not truly being able to deny her simple request. She had raced ahead, laughing, and stopped to pick the flowers that were growing along the path they walked. As they approached the old goshinboku, Rin had stared up into its branches with a pensive look on her face. Sesshomaru had been taken aback in the instant he looked at her in profile – she was no longer a child. She had metamorphosed into a lovely young woman. Her hair had been allowed to grow, and no longer did she catch the side up into a small ponytail. Instead, she chose to wear it loose, unless she was gathering herbs with Kagome. It streamed over her shoulders and down her back until it nearly reached her slender waist. As much as Sesshomaru didn't want to notice, the rest of her had matured as well. With increasing agitation on their walk, he had noticed the feminine sway of her gently rounded hips, and when she reached her arms up to grasp a low-hanging flowered branch, her full breasts strained against her kimono. However, he simply chose to disregard this, because to notice meant that he would be distressed. Sesshomaru was not willing to be distressed, because that would mean he was more like his half-brother than he wanted to admit.

In the midst of his musings, Rin suddenly came to what she had wanted to speak to him about.

"Lord Sesshomaru, when you left me in the village, you said that when I was grown up, I would be allowed to decide if I wanted to come with you again," Rin began, tentatively.

Sesshomaru regarded her with his usual cool expression. However, he was fighting an internal battle to keep his emotions in check. "Go on, Rin," he said, with a calm tone of voice.

Rin hesitated. This was her Lord Sesshomaru, who she had always trusted implicitly, and loved unconditionally. Never had she feared him, even when he had expressed rare annoyance with her. Why should she hesitate and be afraid now? She took a deep breath, and forged ahead.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I want to leave the village and join you."

"Are you unhappy living here, Rin?" Where was this coming from, this growing feeling of apprehension of having Rin travel with him again? How ridiculous, she was his ward, his child; she had traveled with him before, why should he be apprehensive?

"N-no, my lord! I am happy here! Sango and Kagome have become my sisters, and Lady Kaede has cared for me as if I were her own child." Rin couldn't shake the feeling that she was displeasing Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had known that Sango and Kagome would care for Rin as their little sister. Truly, both women had become sisters of the heart during their travels and battles, even he could see that. He had known that Sango would take Rin under her care when he had left Rin in the village prior to Kagome's return from the other era. And when Kagome had returned, and married Inuyasha, he had also known that not only would Kagome care for Rin, but his half-brother would also look after Rin's safety. It grated on him that his half-breed brother had taken over what should have been his responsibility, but he was thankful that Inuyasha watched over Rin with his usual full intensity. Not that he would admit it to Inuyasha or Kagome, however. The last sort of indignity he would tolerate would be Inuyasha making his usual brash remarks about how of course he was protecting Rin since Sesshomaru wasn't around to do the job.

"Why do you wish to return to traveling with me, Rin?" His voice betrayed nothing of the battle raging within him; in fact, it was almost as if he were having a meaningless conversation, instead of this one.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru in utter confusion tinged with hurt. "But, my lord, you promised me that it would be my choice when I grew up! Why would you question my desire to return to a life with you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback at her determination to return to him, as well as her hurt that he would question her motives. Did his child not know that most people disguised their true motivation around him more often than not? Truly, he thought to himself, she has lived around Kagome too long, if she trusted that people always presented their true faces.

At this point, Sesshomaru was wise enough to know this was an argument he would never win. He had given his word to Rin, and he would have to honor it. And really, he didn't want to cause her pain by denying her. Nor did he wish to be separated from her much longer. He was fond of this human child that he had taken on, and he wanted her to be close to him as she had been before.

"Very well, Rin. You may follow me, if that is your choice. Take your leave of the village this evening, and we shall depart in the morning."

Having made his pronouncement, Sesshomaru was surprised that Rin pushed ahead with another question.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will I be allowed to return to the village, and visit with my sisters and Lady Kaede? I would miss them terribly if I never saw them again."

Once again, Sesshomaru was left at a loss for words. How could she possibly think that he would not allow her to return to visit with the women who had become her sisters, or the old miko who had raised her the last nine years? Was he that much of a tyrant in her eyes? With great effort, he managed to muster a reply.

"Yes. You will be allowed to return to the village, but only in my company. I will not allow you to return alone. That is too dangerous for a young girl."

"But, Lord Sesshomaru, I am a woman grown now," Rin protested, "Sango and Kagome have taught me how to fight and protect myself!"

Before Rin knew what had happened, before she even had time to blink, Sesshomaru had her pinned against the old tree, his large hands gripping her shoulders tightly. In an icy tone, he said, "No, Rin. And that is the last word on the subject. You will return in my company. And I will ensure that you are able to visit regularly."

Rin was still stunned by her Sesshomaru pinning her to the tree. She thought that he'd be happy to know that Sango and Kagome had taught her how to defend herself, should the need arise. Not to mention, she was far more physically close to Sesshomaru than she had been in some time. She felt an odd pang deep within her, and was more frightened by that than anything else.

Sesshomaru abruptly released her. What had he been thinking to pin her to that tree? He tried to tell himself that he had been proving a point to her, that she didn't need to go traveling alone, she didn't have the ability to save herself from someone truly determined to hurt her. However, now warring within him was the overwhelming urge to wrap his hand in her hair and kiss her. That instinctive urge that had come over him as he had held her firmly against the tree disturbed him; he had seen her, in that instant, as the stunningly beautiful young woman she had become, and not the charming little girl she had been, and that he fervently wished she still was. He had looked into her sparkling chestnut eyes, and had seen the sprinkling of freckles across her nose, and her full, delicate lips slightly parted. That sight had aroused the primitive desires that he had kept a firm leash on for centuries. And yet, this human girl was threatening to be the undoing of his legendary control.

"Come, Rin. We have much to accomplish in order for you to leave the village."

Sesshomaru turned on the balls of his feet, with his usual predatory grace. Rin pushed herself off the old goshinboku, and followed him, just as she had when she was a small child. She was just happy that he was allowing her to return to him, and decided that she would no longer press the issue of how often she would be allowed to visit Sango, Kagome, Kaede and the rest. After all, he had returned to the village on a very regular basis to visit her, and the frequency of his visits had increased when Inuyasha and Kagome's children had started arriving.

While this turn of events had taken Inuyasha aback, and he grumbled frequently that every time he turned around, his damn brother was in his face, telling him how to raise his children; neither Kagome nor Rin had been surprised in the least. Both Rin and Kagome had known, when Kagome confirmed that she had been expecting Izayoi, when Sesshomaru had commented that her scent had changed, that Sesshomaru had seen this change in a positive light. Inuyasha had growled at Sesshomaru that if he called any child of his a half-breed, Inuyasha would remove his left arm again. Sesshomaru had stunned them all by coolly telling Inuyasha he would expect nothing less, and then turning to face Kagome and saying, "Little sister. Your children will be under my protection as well." When Izayoi had arrived, Sesshomaru had returned to the village for his visit, Kagome had simply placed the baby in his arms, over Inuyasha's vehement protests. Much to everyone's astonishment, Sesshomaru had not immediately refused to hold the child or handed her back, he just stared at her. When Izayoi had opened her amber eyes and looked into Sesshomaru's, both Rin and Kagome had seen the fleeting glance of astonishment and pride cross his face. He looked into the baby's eyes for a moment, and said, "Little sister, your daughter has your beauty. Little brother, strive to be worthy of them," and then gave Izayoi back to her mother. Inuyasha had been completely thunderstruck, so much so that he was actually speechless.

_I wonder if he would have the same pride and affection for children I bore him._

Rin stopped so suddenly when that thought crossed her mind that she stumbled over a stone and nearly fell flat on her face. Where had this come from? Of course Lord Sesshomaru cared for her, she was his child. What made her think that he would want children with her? She knew that he had no mate, but that didn't mean that he would look at her with anything other than care for her as his child. Rin sighed deeply, and continued to walk back towards the village, keeping distance between herself and Sesshomaru in order to collect her thoughts, and prepare to say goodbye to her sisters and her Kaede-sobo.

Back in the village, both Sango and Kagome tried in vain to hold back tears over their little sister leaving them. Sango was far more distraught than Kagome, but then Sango was expecting her seventh child to arrive soon, and her emotions were far closer to the surface. Kagome managed to muster up a watery smile, and told the expectant mother, "But Sango, Rin will be returning to visit us often. We'll make the best of it, and we'll still have our little sister." At this, Sango had lost what shred of composure she had left, and a bewildered Miroku had to take his wife in his arms and stroke her hair while she wept. Inuyasha, knowing that his wife was not far behind Sango, couldn't resist taking the opportunity to tell Miroku that if he'd stop trying to repopulate the village with Sango, she might be able to see that it was Rin's choice and not be succumbing to those stupid tears. Kagome yelled at him to sit, but Inuyasha figured it was worth it just to get her to move away from the edge of tears – he hated to see her shed tears from any kind of pain. Privately, he agreed with Sango and Kagome that he didn't want Rin to leave any more than they did. He'd become fond of the young girl, and truthfully, she reminded him of Kagome with her enthusiasm for life, and sweetness of spirit…and he wasn't so sure that he wanted to leave her in the care of his older brother. But, as he had told Kagome, not only was it Rin's choice, she was Sesshomaru's kid, and really, the decision was Sesshomaru's and not theirs.

Kaede, however, had known this day was coming. After all, for the last nine years, Rin had shared a home with Kaede, and had talked of the day that she would be allowed to return to Lord Sesshomaru constantly. While she treasured the girl's company, Kaede had seen that the time would come when Rin would leave the village and resume her travels with Sesshomaru. Kaede merely hoped she had prepared Rin for a life with a full demon while she had helped her learn to live among humans again.

Sesshomaru sat back and observed the human interactions. On the surface, he appeared completely disinterested in Sango and Kagome's tears, or Inuyasha's obviously conflicting emotions. Underneath the cool exterior, however, he was anything but disinterested. He was amazed at just how much the women had taken his Rin under their tutelage, and how she had bloomed in their care. He knew that Rin's absence would cause Sango and Kagome pain, but surely they knew that he would never allow anything to happen to Rin. Sesshomaru had been surprised that Inuyasha hadn't immediately been at his throat, demanding that Sesshomaru leave Rin in the village, but he knew that as soon as the women were out of earshot, Inuyasha would likely be growling out a threat as to what would happen should Sesshomaru allow Rin to be hurt. Truthfully, Sesshomaru understood that Inuyasha's first instinct was to protect Rin just as he did Kagome and their children, but that understanding only went so far as to slightly assuage his willingness to put claws through Inuyasha's chest again should that half-demon half-brother of his insinuate that he, Sesshomaru, could not protect his Rin. And should Inuyasha push the issue further, Sesshomaru might lose the iron grasp he kept on his temper…and then there would be seven kinds of hell to pay from Kagome should he actually resort to putting claws through Inuyasha's chest. At that thought, Sesshomaru's mouth settled into a grim line. Really, it wasn't worth it to risk Kagome's ire. Just because she wasn't expecting a child this year didn't mean her temper had abated, and that she wouldn't instantly jump to defend her husband and fire a sacred arrow at Sesshomaru.

Kaede eventually ended the teary conversation between Sango, Kagome and Rin by saying, "Child, while we will all miss ye dreadfully, ye will come back and visit often. But the choice is yours, and ye have made it. Sango, Kagome…our Rin will come back to us often. We will simply make the most of her visits with Sesshomaru." Kaede's calm words were what Sango and Kagome needed to hear. Sango and Kagome's children all crowded around Rin, bidding her childishly sweet goodbyes, clinging to her with small, warm hands, and extracting promises from her that when she returned, she would play games with the two boys, and Akira and Kichiro immediately pretended to be disgusted when Rin dropped kisses on their foreheads. The six older girls were not mollified by the promise of games, and instead made Rin agree to play with their dolls with them and take them on an adventure in Inuyasha's forest. Sayuri, little Kagome, Ayumi, Reiko, Sachiko, and Izayoi simply clung tighter to Rin's kimono when she kissed them goodbye. Baby Sakura, unhappy with all the crying her mother and her Sango-oba were doing, and very unhappy that she kept hearing the words "Rin is leaving," chose that moment to register her protest with a loud, "MY RIN!" declared at the top of her little lungs. At that moment, silence descended upon the small home that Rin shared with Kaede. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the baby, who had a deep frown on her small face. Sakura looked at Sesshomaru with distrust, fully prepared to burst into tears as her mother and Sango-oba had, and repeated in a quavering voice with a trembling lower lip, "My Rin!"

Sesshomaru's actions shocked everyone. He rose gracefully, strode over to Kagome and her youngest child and took Sakura in his arms, looked her in the eye, and said, "Sakura, your Rin and your Oji-sama will return to you. For now, she is leaving to begin the next part of her life. She will return to visit you." The small child gazed at her uncle with eyes that shared the same shade of gold as his own, studied his aloof face, and then broke into a dazzling smile of pure adoration for her beloved uncle. She nodded her assent, and Sesshomaru handed the child back to her stunned mother, who could only stare in amazement. Inuyasha finally found his voice, and told his youngest daughter, "Sesshomaru-oji means it." Of course, he accompanied this with a glare to his older brother, which Sesshomaru promptly ignored. "Sesshomaru-oji won't let anything happen to Rin, baby. Daddy will hold him to that." That little barb from Inuyasha resulted in an icy glare being thrown his way by Sesshomaru…which Inuyasha responded to by throwing another heated glare in his older brother's direction.

_Sakura is most like the child that Rin would bear me. _

At that moment, Sesshomaru abruptly turned and left the party to their own discussion. He could not bear to sit in Kaede's home, surrounded by children, and succumb to such sentimental thoughts. Fool, he thought to himself, why do you persist in thinking about children that Rin would bear you? She's your child, beautiful though she may be, and you've never been one to tolerate a yokai mating with a human. Except, he thought, arguing with himself, he had come to accept Inuyasha as his half-brother, and even have some affection for him – though that was often tempered with a great deal of annoyance at his brash, headstrong brother. And he fully accepted the hanyo's children with Kagome, much to his own astonishment - had even sworn to protect them when she was expecting the first one. And his Rin was tenacious, loyal to those she loved to a fault and had a warm, kind heart for others. But, a child with Rin? A life with Rin? Surely that would not be a possibility. Yes, she was returning to him, and they would resume their travels, but the home he would create for her would be the home any father would want for his treasured child. He would not be exploring any feelings outside that of those any father would have concerning Rin, and that was the end of it, he told himself. Besides, why would he think she would want to be his mate, and bear his children? She knew of his old prejudices concerning Inuyasha, and knowing his half-brother, Inuyasha had likely bitterly filled her in on his experiences growing up with Sesshomaru as a guardian. Surely, she would not want to have a life where she was constantly questioning his devotion to her and her children.

_Except there would be no question, would there? Your devotion to Rin and the children she would bear you would be absolute._

That was enough. It was time to silence that voice in his mind. These thoughts were beginning to be most unwelcome. He went back inside Kaede's home, and reminded Rin that she needed to rest; they would have a long day of travel ahead of them, and bid the others good night. Sesshomaru's glance lingered on baby Sakura, who studied him with her golden eyes, and reached for him. Surprising himself and everyone else once more, he took the baby from Kagome's arms once again, and they simply looked at each other for a few moments, golden gazes mirrored. Sakura reached up a tiny hand, and gently patted Sesshomaru's cheek, near the markings similar to her own. "My Oji," she said, and then she laid her head on his shoulder, entwined her tiny fingers in his pelt, and promptly fell asleep. Sesshomaru gently extracted the sleeping child and handed her to Inuyasha, who eyed his older brother with utter disbelief, and said, "What the hell got into you all of a sudden?" Sesshomaru simply ignored the question, and crouched down to gently cup his eldest niece's sweet face and tell her, "Rin will return to you to visit. You have my word." Little Izayoi gave him a sweet smile, that mirrored her mother's, and said with wisdom belying her five years, "I know, Oji-sama. Daddy does, too, he just wants to protect Rin the way he does us." She patted his hand in reassurance. Kichiro, his nephew, stood in the same defensive stance his father usually took, feet apart, arms crossed over his chest, with the same distrustful look that mirrored Inuyasha's. "Do you swear it, Oji-sama? I will come for you if my Rin gets hurt," he growled, sounding just like his father, who was smirking in encouragement of his son. Kagome started to reprimand him for being so presumptuous, but something in Sesshomaru's face stopped her. Sesshomaru bit back a snarled retort, as well as a smile of pure pride that his nephew was a fierce protector of those he considered his, even at four years of age. He eyed the boy gravely. "Kichiro, I swear it. Mind your mother, boy. Oji-sama will reap vengeance on you if you do not. Your mother will tell me if you are behaving in a way that is unworthy of the nephew of the Inu Daiyokai." And with that, he strode out of the house and back to the goshinboku to rest before they continued traveling in the morning.

Sesshomaru passed a restless night underneath the old sacred tree. What in the name of heaven was wrong with him, to have such thoughts? He was no sentimental human, what would possess him to allow his emotions to rule him? While he had to admit that Rin was a lovely young woman, and no longer a child, the idea that he would allow his thoughts to turn in a more base direction was unacceptable to him. He didn't want to think of the day when she might marry someone he considered her equal, although he supposed that day would come sooner rather than later. He certainly didn't want to entertain thoughts of another man taking her innocence and getting her with child, even if that other man would be her husband. Frankly, Sesshomaru didn't think that there would ever be a man worthy of his Rin. And the very thought of Rin bearing another man's child filled him with unreasonable anger.

In Kaede's home, Rin passed an equally sleepless night. What on earth had made her think of bearing children for Lord Sesshomaru? She knew mostly what was involved in bearing children, having been present for the births of Sango and Kagome's babies, and the two women had sat her down and explained how one got with child in the first place, and that while on its face the act of love didn't sound appealing, when you were with the man you loved it was a natural part of your love for each other. Why would she think that Sesshomaru would have those kinds of feelings for her? And why was she even contemplating having those feelings for Sesshomaru? He was her beloved protector, the man who had taken her along with him when she had no one else, who had brought her back from death twice. And he only thought of her as his child. Certainly, Lord Sesshomaru would never see her as anything but his child. Oh, but if only he saw her the way Miroku saw Sango, or Inuyasha saw Kagome! However, she was going to be near her Sesshomaru again. Rin decided that she would put the thought of Sesshomaru as anything but her protector out of her mind, and treasure the opportunity to travel with him once again.

The next morning, Rin bid Kaede farewell, and waited for Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru had expected, Inuyasha had left his home quietly, so as not to wake Kagome and the children, and made his way to the goshinboku.

"Little brother." As always, Sesshomaru's tone when addressing Inuyasha was supercilious.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'm not any happier about Rin taking off with you than Kagome and Sango are." Inuyasha, on the other hand, was irate.

"Little brother, you forget your place," was Sesshomaru's serene comeback.

"You listen to me, Sesshomaru! I have watched that girl for the last nine years. Every day, she talked of nothing more than the day that she would rejoin you. She deserves to have more than a distant guardian. You had better keep her safe, and make sure she has a life of her own. Or else I'll take that left arm of yours again, and use it to beat you to death." Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru an acrimonious glare to accompany his snarled threat.

Sesshomaru merely gave his younger brother a look of disdain. He was not surprised by the heated threats Inuyasha made, nor did he doubt his brother's ability to make good on them. However, he was not going to allow his half-breed brother to threaten him with impunity.

Extending his right arm, Sesshomaru allowed his poisonous claws and his voice to drip venom. "Little brother, should you try it, I will put my claws through your chest again. And this time, I will make sure that Kagome does not interfere, and simply drop you at her feet, bleeding."

Inuyasha snorted derisively. "You're afraid of Kagome's wrath. That's why you'd wait till her back was turned. You _should_ be afraid of her wrath." Inuyasha would be the first person to admit that even he feared his wife's anger when she truly lost her temper. They'd had some vicious fights when she was with child the first time around, that ended not only with Kagome screaming at him to sit multiple times, but then turning her back to him when they had gone to bed for the night, and refusing to speak to him for several days after that. He'd also seen her turn her fury on his older brother, and when she continued to not just argue with Sesshomaru but actually poked him in the chest while delivering a blistering rejoinder, he had been terrified that Sesshomaru would hurt Kagome, and had been floored when Sesshomaru had actually backed down.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. Trust his half-brother to bring up Kagome's wrath. It was true; he was completely unwilling to risk angering Kagome. She had earned his respect with her bravery and her willingness to tolerate Inuyasha, and even go so far as to love his brother at times when Sesshomaru would consider Inuyasha completely unworthy of such. And even Sesshomaru had to admit that her temper was a frightening sight to behold when Kagome allowed it to go unchecked. He himself had been on the receiving end of a blistering lecture delivered at full volume, complete with fire not usually seen in the eyes of a human, more than once. Worse still was when she was so furious she descended into cold rage, and refused to speak at all. Yes, to be sure, Sesshomaru would rather battle Naraku, or Ryukotsusei, or even Takemaru controlled by Sounga again than face an enraged Kagome, especially when she was being protective. Besides, pushing Kagome into a fury left Sesshomaru feeling oddly guilty afterwards. Avoiding provoking Kagome into rage kept him from experiencing that all-too-human feeling, and he was content to avoid it. However, he still had his pride, and he was not about to allow that barb to go unchecked.

"You should fear the wrath of your wife more than I. Should she hear of your threats, she will use those enchanted beads on you. She will, as she so eloquently puts it, kick your butt, Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru in a fairly self-satisfied tone.

The brothers glared at one another, each knowing the other spoke the truth. Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence. "Yeah, well, she can still kick _your_ butt, and don't you forget it. You take care of Rin, or you won't have me to worry about, Kagome will yell at me to sit to get me out of her way in order to beat you senseless." With that, Inuyasha turned and walked away.

Sesshomaru waited until he was sure his brother had made it back to his own home so he wouldn't have to listen to Inuyasha growl more threats, and then made his way to the village. He found Rin waiting for him outside Kaede's home, with her things packed in the battered yellow knapsack Kagome had brought back from her era. She was dressed in a simple kimono of cerulean with a long over skirt of pale peach, and had bound her hair back in the same sort of low ponytail that Sango wore to keep her hair out of the hands of her children. Sesshomaru was riveted by how lovely she was, even dressed as any common village girl. To cover this sudden and uninvited rush of attraction, he bade her take her leave of Kaede. However, Kaede had noticed Sesshomaru's chagrin, and was quite sure she knew it was caused by Rin's appearance. Kaede hoped that she was doing the right thing by letting Rin carry through with leaving the village to join Sesshomaru. She motioned to Sesshomaru, who told Rin to allow him a moment to speak with Kaede privately, and led him out of earshot of the girl.

"Sesshomaru, ye must be sure that this is truly Rin's wish."

This was almost more than Sesshomaru could take.

"Stop interfering, old woman. Rin has made her decision. There is nothing more to discuss." He bit off each word, glad to have an outlet for his frustration.

Kaede merely fixed him with the same stare she used on the children of the village when they were being particularly obstinate. "Sesshomaru, I have spent nine years with this child. While ye have been working towards building an empire, I have been raising the child of my heart. Do not make me regret this."

"Rin will be well. She will return to visit, and you will see for yourself that it is her choice." Sesshomaru gave Kaede his typical contemptuous glare, reserved for human and demon alike that were pushing him to the end of his patience, and the old miko merely remained impassive. With that, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked towards Rin.

As she had when she was a child, Rin followed Sesshomaru willingly. Eventually, she dashed ahead of him, singing about following him across the mountains and the fields, picking the wildflowers along their path, as she had when she had first followed Sesshomaru away from the village of her birth. Sesshomaru watched her, and just as he had been when she was a little girl, he was fascinated by her. When he had first encountered her after he had battled Inuyasha intending to steal the Tetsusaiga, he had been astonished that she was not afraid of him. Injured though he had been, he could have ended her life so easily, and she had cared for him. She had even smiled for him after being beaten by the villagers for stealing fish for him. From the beginning, she had trusted him completely. His eyes darkened as the thoughts of the previous day returned to haunt him. How could he think such things about his Rin? While he cared for her, she was his child, and surely the direction his thoughts had taken would cost him her trust.

The day wore on, and Sesshomaru could see that Rin was growing tired. He knew she needed to rest, that her human body would not allow her to continue at the same pace that he kept. In his usual authoritative fashion, Sesshomaru told Rin that they would stop in order for her to rest.

"In the morning, I will call for A-Un. You may ride when you grow weary, Rin. You do not have the strength of a demon; you will not be able to keep up on your own."

"Yes, my lord. I have missed A-Un! We were always on our best behavior when you left us in Master Jaken's care." Her smile at the thought of being reunited with the two-headed dragon lit up her lovely face. How Sesshomaru had missed seeing her brilliant smile daily! It hadn't been the same, these nine years without her by his side. He had been lonely without her.

Sesshomaru nearly gasped aloud as the implication of the last thought slammed into his consciousness. He, Sesshomaru, had been lonely without Rin? Without the company of a little human girl, when he was the Inu Daiyokai? He hoped that his face had not revealed his innermost reflection. He couldn't afford to show weakness, real or perceived, to anyone. Not even to Rin.

"I would expect nothing less, Rin. I am sure that A-Un will be pleased to see you as well." His voice gave away nothing of the disturbing direction his mind had taken.

Rin opened the battered knapsack, and collected her bed roll, and some of the food Kaede had prepared for her journey. Sesshomaru leaned against a nearby tree, and listened to her chatter about how sometimes she and Sango and Kagome's children had been allowed to camp in Inuyasha's forest, always with at least one of the attentive parents close by standing guard. They would fish, she told him, using techniques that Inuyasha had taught them, cooking over a small fire, and they would tell stories that Kagome had told them, scaring themselves silly. Sometimes even Shippo and Kohaku would join them, when Shippo wasn't too busy studying for fox demon exams and Kohaku could bear the noise of his sister's ever-increasing tribe of children, she said. Those times were some of the most fun, because she and Kohaku had been able to form a closer friendship, and Rin treasured that friendship still.

She had been able to have some time to have a normal childhood, he thought to himself. He was grateful that she had been allowed to be a child after being abandoned as one, and then being exposed to the horrors of battle while traveling with him. Her friendship with Kohaku did not sit well with Sesshomaru, however. He had known, almost instantly, that this had been where Kohaku's desire to marry Rin had come from.

_You're jealous that this boy has part of Rin's heart. _

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. Damn it all, he was tired of these unwanted thoughts. His patience was growing thin.

"Rin, do you desire marriage?"

Rin stopped short. She was perplexed by Sesshomaru's question, and wondered what direction this was going. "My lord?" she asked, in a tone of what she hoped was polite inquiry.

"Rin. Do you desire marriage?"

She wasn't sure how to answer his question. That was stupid, she chided herself. This was her Sesshomaru, why be apprehensive?

"Well, yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I would like to marry someday. I want to have a home and a family much as my sisters do."

Sesshomaru tried to choose his next words carefully. "Is there a particular husband you have in mind, Rin?"

"I had considered Kohaku. We are very close, and both Inuyasha and Kagome, and Miroku and Sango, started their relationships as friends. It seemed to be a good way to choose a husband."

Sesshomaru was instantly incensed beyond belief. He was hanging on to his temper by mere threads. His next question came through gritted teeth, in a tone that conveyed nothing but contempt.

"Why would you even begin to consider Kohaku worthy of the child of the Inu Daiyokai?"

For once, Rin was beginning to get angry. "Because, Lord Sesshomaru, he is capable of providing for a wife and children and because he loves me. He told me so himself last year, when you refused to allow him to marry me."

Sesshomaru was blindsided. His Rin dared to be angry with him? And why had Kohaku gone behind his back and told Rin that Sesshomaru had refused his proposal? When he caught up to Kohaku, he was going to tear him apart with his claws – after he had delivered a blistering upbraiding to that boy.

He delivered his next remark in even icier tones. "Do you really think that a demon slayer is capable of providing a home for you? He will likely encounter a demon that will end his life, and leave you a widow and your children fatherless."

Now Rin was flushed with uncharacteristic rage. "He loves me. That's a chance I would be willing to take for the man I loved. I have no assurances from any other man that I am cherished and desired," she snapped at him, before she could stop herself.

"That's not true," Sesshomaru snarled in response, before his logic could take control of his emotions.

Rin simply stared at him. What on earth did he mean by that? Her ire disappeared in a flash, replaced by confusion and true fear.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was already regretting allowing the words to escape him. Enough was enough, he decided. This discussion was over, and should never have been started in the first place.

"Enough, Rin. I grow weary of this argument. Marrying Kohaku is out of the question. I will find you a suitable husband when I think you are ready." With that, he walked away, stalking off into the nearby forest, looking for something to kill to relieve his anger with Rin.

Rin simply stared at his retreating form, trying to figure out what she had done wrong. She had been honest with Sesshomaru, had she not? And what was wrong with Kohaku? He had trusted Kohaku to look out for her when they had traveled together. Why was he not suitable now? She was no great lady, she was a simple village girl, and she knew it. No matter how much Sesshomaru reminded her that she was the child of the Inu Daiyokai, deep down, Rin knew that she was nothing special. She sighed, and decided that sleep would be the best thing for her. Sleep would certainly be better than the tears she was trying valiantly not to shed. She knew that Lord Sesshomaru would not be pleased with her tears.

After stalking through the forest and finding nothing to kill that would soothe his rage, Sesshomaru started walking back to where he had left Rin. He was still stunned that she had dared to be angry with him, and even gone so far as to snap at him. What was the matter with her, to think that the boy would make a good husband for her? Why would she think that he would possibly allow such a match, and hand her over to that boy?

_If you had made your feelings clear to her, she would not have even considered Kohaku._

At that thought, his legs gave out from under him, and he found himself sitting on the ground suddenly. His feelings for her? He cared for her. She was his child.

_She's not a child any longer. She's a beautiful young woman. And she has your heart._

She was a human. She would not have the longevity he did. And he owed it to her to allow her to live as a human, not as someone who lived half in one world and half in another.

_She has chosen to return to you. She wishes to spend her life with you. All you need do is ask her._

That was the moment that Sesshomaru heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the direction of the camp. With his heart in his throat, Sesshomaru flew towards where he had left Rin. Why had he left her alone, even if they had argued? He was her protector, it was his job to look after her, and he had left her alone. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

The camp came into view quickly. He scanned the area, looking for threats. He saw a small form, wrapped in a blanket, lying nearly motionless on the ground. Sesshomaru's heart stopped. Had he failed her yet again? Had he truly lost her this time? Moving fast enough that to a casual observer, it would seem he simply appeared at her side, Sesshomaru made his way to Rin. Reaching her, he held his breath to find out what had made her scream with what had sounded like abject terror, and hopefully to assure himself that she was still alive and unhurt. He could see that she was still breathing, and he could smell no blood.

"Rin! What's wrong? Open your eyes, Rin!"

She opened her eyes. She was still alive. Slowly, Sesshomaru released the breath he had not realized he'd been holding, waiting for her to open her eyes.

Upon seeing Sesshomaru, Rin began to struggle to sit up. "Lord Sesshomaru, I saw – I saw – you were hurt – I couldn't save you," she stumbled over her words, not making any sense. And then she started to weep. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, I was so afraid!"

Sesshomaru pulled her to a sitting position with shaking hands. She had obviously been having a nightmare in which she had lost him. Was this what her deepest fear was, losing him in battle? Losing him at all? His Rin lived in fear that he would be lost to her forever? Without thinking, and not caring about the consequences, he pulled her into his arms. Sitting back against the same tree he had been reclining against earlier, he cradled her gently, smoothing her hair away from her face, trying to console her. Just like he had cradled Izayoi shortly after her birth, he held Rin close.

"Rin, all is well. I am still here. It was merely a nightmare." His calm tone was hard won. Sesshomaru was losing his grip on his self-control. His Rin, terrified by the horrors her mind chose to show her in her sleep, horrors that centered on him. It was simply too much to bear.

Slowly, Rin's weeping ceased. Sesshomaru thought she had been soothed back to sleep, and he could tuck her back into her bed roll, and let her sleep. As he started to move to do so, she lifted her head to look at him, and reassure herself that he was still there. She extended a small, trembling hand to his face, and placed it upon his cheek.

At her tender touch, Sesshomaru was nearly undone. "What are you doing, Rin?"

_I am reassuring us both that all is well._

She gave him one of her sweet smiles, much like the one she had given him when he had touched her face to ensure she really had been brought back from the underworld with his mother's meido stone. "I was assuring myself that you were really here, my lord." Rin didn't remove her hand; instead, she reached up and brushed his hair away from his face, much as he had done for her. "Every time you left me, when I still lived in the village, I was afraid that I might not see you again, that you might decide not to come back for me. Some nights, I would slip out of Kaede's home and steal away to the old sacred tree, and sit underneath and think about you, hoping you were well, and that you were happy."

Sesshomaru could only gaze into Rin's deep chestnut eyes. She had actually believed that he would not come back for her. And even then, she only wanted him to be well, and happy, even if it was without her. How could this human girl care for him so deeply?

His voice was rough from the rush of emotion that hit him suddenly. "I was always coming back for you, Rin." He placed his hand over hers. "I was always coming back for you."

Rin's heart began to pound. Sesshomaru could feel her pulse quicken. He brought her delicate hand to his lips, and placed a soft kiss on her fingertips. Her breath caught, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Lord Sesshomaru – "

"Rin. How could you doubt I would return for you?"

"My lord, I –"she stopped short. How could she finish that sentence? She longed to tell him the truth - that she loved him as a woman does her man, not as a little girl loved her father. But she was afraid that he would not believe it, or that he would turn away from her and send her back to the village.

_I was afraid that I would not be enough for you._

Sesshomaru could see the thoughts fly across Rin's face. Like his sister-in-law, Rin never could hide her feelings very well. Every thought she had was written across her face, and Sesshomaru could see that Rin was trying to find words to express these thoughts. Apprehension began to grow within him. What could she be thinking that she felt she couldn't tell him? And why should he, Sesshomaru, be apprehensive?

Rin took a deep breath. "My lord, I was afraid you would find a mate, and she would not want me to return to you. And you would leave me in the village."

Sesshomaru's mind simply stopped working at her statement.

_Had she known how you cared for her, she would not have had that fear._

"Rin...how could you believe that of me? I have no interest in looking for a mate." He was deeply wounded at her blunt statement, and didn't hold back this time.

Rin looked at the man who had been her protector for the last nine years. She had said something that hurt him, and she knew it. "My lord, I – "

"Say my name. Just my name. You have earned that right, Rin."

"Sesshomaru," she whispered quietly.

That was enough to put him at the edge of his control. "Rin, what do you want of me?"

A rosy flush began to spread across Rin's cheeks. "Sesshomaru, I wish to stay with you forever. What do you want of me?"

Her innocent question made his mind reel. What did he want of her?

_You want her as your mate. _

He had to stifle the growl that rose in his throat as the truth of what his mind had supplied his consciousness with hit him right in the heart. It was true; he did want her as his mate. But telling her this would surely terrify her. His innocent Rin, how could he tell her that he wanted her as his mate, as the woman he would claim with his name and his body?

"Rin, I want – "He stopped, not knowing how to continue.

Abruptly, Rin dropped her eyes, and began to extract herself from his loose embrace. "I understand, my lord. I know that I am not worthy to be the mate of the Inu Daiyokai. I'm a simple village girl. I'm no great lady, as your Lady Mother is, or even that Inuyasha's mother Izayoi was. How could you care for me in that way? I'm your child."

At that, Sesshomaru's control of his temper snapped. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back to him.

"Do not test my patience, Rin. I have none left."

The startled girl looked into his eyes, and uttered a cry from the heart. "Do you care for me, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru vacillated between wanting to shake her, and wanting to kiss her. "Rin, I have long since stopped thinking of you as a child. There is nothing simple or plain about you, you are a beautiful young woman. Your spirit inspired me to save you as a child. Your passion about everything makes me desire you. How could you doubt that I care?"

Rin's pulse spiked again. Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her. For Rin, time simply stopped. She had never expected that Sesshomaru would care for her in that way. She was filled with a mixture of ecstasy and fear - ecstasy that Sesshomaru had her in his embrace, and fear that he would suddenly stop, and tell her to go back to sleep.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss, and put his finger underneath Rin's chin to turn her face up to his. "Rin, I care for you very deeply. Do you have the same feelings for me?"

Rin felt her heart stop. "Sesshomaru…how could you doubt that I do?" It was her turn to be wounded deeply by his words, just as hers had been like an arrow to his heart.

"Let me hear you say it, Rin."

She looked at him, her rich brown eyes shining with unshed tears. "Sesshomaru, I love you. I love you as a woman loves her man, not as a child loves her father."

Her admission left Sesshomaru shaken. She loved him. She loved him with a woman's heart. With that simple confession of love for him, Sesshomaru's self control vanished like morning frost. Pausing to remove his armor and swords so as not to hurt her, he pulled Rin back into his embrace. He tugged at the ribbon tying her hair back, loosening the sheaf of sweet-smelling silk. With one arm around her waist, he cupped her face gently with the other hand. He leaned in, murmuring, "My Rin, you are so beautiful," and kissed her again. This time, he indulged in the fantasy of wrapping his hand in her silken hair while he tasted her full lips. He nipped her bottom lip gently between his teeth, and when she gasped in shocked pleasure, he deepened the kiss, and indulged in tasting her.

The taste of Rin was heady and exquisite. She was deliciously sweet, with a hint of spice. Sesshomaru's head reeled with the combination of Rin's sweet taste, and her exquisite scent surrounding him. He wanted to touch and taste all of her.

This time, Rin broke the kiss. "Sesshomaru," she whispered, barely able to get the words out, "what do you want of me?" She leaned her head against his chest, so that if he said that he merely wanted to have her for the night, she would not have to see him say it. Even if that were the case, she knew that she would follow Sesshomaru into Hell itself should he beckon.

The Inu Daiyokai deliberately slowed his slightly ragged breathing, so he could make her understand what he truly wanted, and use the right words. "Rin, I will tell you what I do not want." As Rin went still in his arms, dreading his response, he nibbled her earlobe. Nuzzling her ear, he purred, "I do not wish to find you a husband."

Confusion poured off Rin in waves. "You…you…what?" she stammered, unsure of the direction that Sesshomaru's thoughts were taking.

Her response made Sesshomaru realize that he would have to rephrase his statement, so as to ease her insecurity. He tipped her head up so she would look at him. "Rin, I do not wish to find you a husband. I want you as my mate." At that, Rin's eyes widened in shock.

"You do?"

"Yes."

Rin was left speechless. As the silence grew, Sesshomaru was left to try to understand why his Rin was being so uncharacteristically quiet. Finally, he asked, "And Rin, what is it that you wish?"

Rin took Sesshomaru's hand in both of hers. "Sesshomaru, I wish to be your mate, if that is what you desire. I love you."

"Do you understand what that means, Rin? You will be mine, forever. I will claim you with my name and my body. You will be the esteemed wife of the Inu Daiyokai, and you will allow me to take care of you." Sesshomaru waited to see what her response would be, and it made him conspicuously nervous.

He saw the rosy blush return to her lovely face, as well as the shadow of worry. "My sisters have explained to me what is involved when it comes to being a man's wife. And I have seen the results of the act of love – Sango will have another baby in a few more weeks. But, Sesshomaru…what about children? I have seen your disdain for Inuyasha, the result of your demon father and his human mother. Would you treat any children I might bear you with such?"

He knew that it was his own fault that she asked those questions. And it was true; he had not been a very good older brother to Inuyasha. He'd tried to kill Inuyasha on more than one occasion once his half-brother had been old enough to defend himself, and he'd only consented to be Inuyasha's guardian because their father had made him swear to it. However, Sesshomaru also had to admit that he had grown closer to his half-demon half-brother in the last nine years. Even if Inuyasha's headstrong, impetuous nature still offended Sesshomaru's cool demeanor.

This time, Sesshomaru took Rin's hands in his. "Rin, my devotion to you and any children you would bear me is absolute. It is more important to me to have you as my mate than to remain mired in the prejudice of the past. I have learned much in the last nine years."

He waited. Rin let what he had said sink in, and then gave him one of her effervescent smiles, overflowing with enthusiasm and love. "Sesshomaru, I would be honored to be your mate, and to bear your children." She leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Sesshomaru took this opportunity to pull her closer once again. He was going to let nothing stand in the way of his claiming Rin as his own. The primitive urges he had kept a leash on for centuries were coming to the forefront, and he was going to channel them into pleasing her, and marking her as his. Once again, he nipped her lower lip, and was rewarded with a gasp, and when her lips parted, he tasted her again. Following his lead, Rin let her tongue explore Sesshomaru, tasting his lips, and running the tip of her tongue against his fangs.

While Sesshomaru allowed her to explore his mouth, he occupied his hands elsewhere. He wrapped his left hand in that soft, silky hair, and used the pads of his fingers to stroke her scalp. Just using his lips on hers had aroused him, and he was feeling the pull to taste more than just her lips. He pulled away slightly, and started to gently nip her earlobe and nuzzle her neck. He was given the satisfaction of hearing her whisper his name, and feeling her hands come up and into his own fine silver hair. When Sesshomaru fastened his teeth at the point where her neck and shoulder met, Rin arched against him, and knotted her fingers in his hair.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a wicked smile of pure lust. Moving back to her ear, he rumbled, "Rin, allow me to undress you." It wasn't a question.

At his authoritative tone, Rin looked at Sesshomaru, startled. "Sesshomaru, I-"

"Rin." Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes on her, gave her a gentle kiss, and said, "I wish to see you. All of you." He began to unfasten her long over skirt, so he could untie her obi. Rin sat in his lap, hands shaking, aching to kiss Sesshomaru the way he had her.

Once Rin's obi was untied, Sesshomaru gently eased her kimono off her shoulders. He could feel her heart fluttering like a trapped butterfly as he ran fingers over the satin skin of her shoulders and arms as he eased her kimono off her. When she reached out her hands, he helped her to remove his kimono, and bid her to explore as she wished. He knew she was innocent, and he had no intention of terrifying her. She placed one petite hand over his heart, and let it sit there for a moment. She then leaned forward, and placed a tentative kiss on his jaw line. When she heard his sharp intake of breath, she moved to begin kissing his neck as he had hers. When she nipped him with her teeth, it took every ounce of self-control he had not to strip himself fully naked and drive into her. But he knew that he had to let her lead the pace.

Rin rested her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder, and began to run her hands down his chest toward the flat plane of his stomach. When her fingers lightly brushed his skin, he burned for more. She moved her head and looked up at him questioningly.

Sesshomaru took his kimono and hers and spread them on the grass. He gently laid her back, and gazed at her. She was so beautiful, his Rin. Her fair skin seemed to glow in the deep night. Her breasts were full and rounded, with delicate pink tips. He lowered his head to one, and breathed in her scent as he fastened his lips around a nipple. As he tasted and sucked, she gasped for air as waves of pure sensation washed over her. As Sesshomaru covered her breasts with kisses, and sucked and nipped to his heart's content, Rin's scent began to change as her arousal increased.

Rin's arousal scent hit Sesshomaru like a blow to the chest. Her normal exquisite scent now mingled with a deeper honeyed aroma. The heady fragrance of his Rin seemed to wrap itself around him much as his pelt did when he flew. Sesshomaru laid his head on her breast and breathed her scent in deeply, taking a moment to gather his thoughts and ensure that he could rein in his desire long enough to make her ready for him.

Rin's mind had gone blank. She couldn't focus on any single sensation. Her entire body was alight with desire, nerve endings tingling at Sesshomaru's touch and kiss. She was reeling from the arousal, only to look up and see Sesshomaru brushing her hair out of her face.

"My Rin, I would like you to touch me."

She pulled herself up on her elbows, and turned towards him. "Sesshomaru, show me how."

Sesshomaru leaned back, pulling her with him so she was sitting up. Taking her hands in his, he guided it down to his obi. "Rin, untie my obi." With trembling fingers, Rin complied. Sesshomaru helped her to finish undressing him, and encircling her hand with his, guided it to his manhood.

Rin felt velvety skin over what seemed to be steel. She ran her hand down his length, tentatively at first, and when Sesshomaru leaned into her touch, more fervor. She followed his lead, gripping and stroking, and venturing to brush the pad of her thumb against the tip of him. Rin's efforts were rewarded by a light groan of pleasure from Sesshomaru, uttered as he closed his brilliant eyes in order to feel more of what she was doing to him. He was dying for more, and yet he knew that if he didn't stop her soon, her touch would send him over the edge.

Moving her soft hands away, Sesshomaru gently laid her back on their kimono, and began stroking the outer edges of her womanhood. As he explored the soft petals, wet with evidence of her arousal, Rin arched her hips into his touch instinctively. When Sesshomaru found the tender bud nestled in her female folds, he began to stroke it with the pad of his thumb, watching the touch send widening rings of pleasure through her body. He watched her eyes close, and her eyelids flutter as he relentlessly drove her to the edge of climax. He slipped a finger into her inviting heat, and her eyes opened suddenly, as Rin gasped his name. When he slid another finger inside to join the first in stroking her, she started to close her eyes again as pleasure began to overtake her.

"Rin, open your eyes. I want you to see me as I take you over the edge." Sesshomaru's authoritative voice was rough with his own desire for her.

Rin opened her eyes at his command. Sesshomaru mercilessly caressed her feminine pearl, while stroking her sheath with his fingers. He kept his eyes focused on hers, and watched as her eyes widened, and she cried out, grasping the kimono underneath her in her fists and writhing as she reached the pinnacle of her pleasure. As she tightened around his fingers, Sesshomaru watched the flush of desire wash over her body and felt his own need grow exponentially. He wanted to drive himself deep within her and thrust until they both could no longer hold back, but he wanted to be sure she was ready to take him within herself.

As the shocks of the first climax wore down, Sesshomaru gazed into Rin's eyes and lowered his head to her belly. As Rin watched, fascinated, he began to trail kisses down her belly, never taking his eyes off hers. When he reached the soft curls above her sex, he gripped her thighs with his hands, and then dipped his head down to taste her. As the tip of his tongue swirled over the tender bud within her feminine flesh, he felt a new rush of heat as a wave of pleasure overtook her. He slid his fingers back into her, stroking again, and feasted on the sweetness of Rin. The taste of her, aroused, slick, and hot drove him single-mindedly. Her arousal tasted spiced and honeyed, and her scent had taken on a slight hint of smoke, like that of incense. Combined, they spurred Sesshomaru on to tease her and drive her into abandon. Relentlessly, mercilessly, he plundered the feminine core of her with his fingers while he flicked her pearl with his tongue. This time, when he felt her tighten around his fingers, she arched her back and cried out his name.

Sesshomaru could hold on to his control no longer. He immediately covered her body with his, and positioned himself at the opening of her core. "Rin, you are ready, are you not?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. She could see that he was battling to keep control so as not to hurt her. "Sesshomaru, I know there will be pain. But it will not last, and I am ready for you. Make me yours."

That was all the invitation Sesshomaru needed. In one swift motion, he drove the full length of himself inside her, breaking through her innocence. She cried out in sudden pain, and he immediately stilled. Fighting to keep his desires in check, he waited. Beneath him, Rin panted as the pain started to dissolve and turn into pleasure. "Sesshomaru, please…."

Slowly, he began to move within her. As his desire increased, so did her ardor. She rocked her hips against his own, making him gasp at the sensation of her sheath gripping him as she moved. Sesshomaru changed their position, pulling them up so she was wrapped around him as he seated himself against the tree once more. Pulling her close, he urged her on, leaning her back slightly so he could once again caress and kiss her breasts as she rocked into him. She wrapped her legs around him, and her arms were around him as well, her fingernails digging into his back as they moved together. Sesshomaru marveled at the way their shared desire had turned into a dance, as he led her to new heights.

Rin could no longer think, only feel. She could feel the length of Sesshomaru inside her, moving with her. When her hips rocked at a faster pace, he matched her ardor stroke for stroke. Her body filled with intoxicating euphoria as Sesshomaru continued to drive her mercilessly towards the crest of desire.

Sesshomaru's mind emptied of all but pleasuring Rin. He could feel her intense heat, and the incredible sensation of her feminine sheath gripping him tightly as he drove them both to completion. He wanted nothing more than to feel his Rin give over to the waves of her climax, and finally give in to his own.

He could feel her become awash in arousal, and tighten around him. Rin arched her back, and clung to him tightly as she cried out his name as she reached her peak. Sesshomaru could no longer hold back. Wrapping her tightly in his arms, he thrust into her again, unable to do more than roar her name as the feeling overtook them both, and he allowed himself to find release in her body.

When Sesshomaru came back to his senses, Rin's head was leaning against his chest as the aftershocks of pleasure coursed through her. Tipping her head up to meet his, he gave her a gentle kiss, and then leaned down and fastened his teeth to her shoulder. Just as he was sure that there was nothing left in her, this ancient act of claiming her as his own had her arching against him yet again, and crying out his name again. Her whole body shuddered as pain mixed with pleasure.

Finally, she stopped trembling. Sesshomaru laid her down on their kimono, and propped himself up on one elbow so he could gaze at her. The flush of desire had not left her yet, and a soft sheen of sweat coated her delicate skin. He could see the mark on her shoulder where he had claimed her as his, and it filled him with a powerful, primal sense of satisfaction. She was truly his. Her eyes were slightly unfocused, and her breathing still somewhat ragged with exertion. Gently, he brushed her lips with his.

When Rin's eyes cleared, she could see nothing but her Sesshomaru above her, gazing at her with love and devotion. The look on his face moved her very soul – never had she seen it before. She reached up and touched his face, stroking his cheek with her lithe fingers. Sesshomaru's eyes closed, and he breathed in the scent of their lovemaking. When he opened his eyes again, she was studying him closely.

"Rin, you are my beloved. I would have no one else but you as my mate. You are mine," he said softly, almost purring the words at her.

Tears unchecked slipped from her lovely eyes. "Oh, Sesshomaru…my Sesshomaru. I love you."

Moving to cradle her against him again, he covered them both with his pelt and her blanket. He brushed the tears that had touched him deeply by their expression of love for him away gently, and began to stroke her hair. She wove her fingers in his hair, and laid her head on his chest. Listening to his heart beat in time with hers, and his restful breathing, Rin fell asleep. Sesshomaru simply held her close, understanding finally just how deep his need to protect her really was. Now, he understood his father's final words to him.

"_Sesshomaru – have you someone to protect?"_

_ Yes, Father. I have someone to protect. You would have adored her as your treasured daughter-in-law. Rin is mine. No matter what happens, she is mine. And she has made me hers, as well._


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard for Sesshomaru to say when he'd actually reached his decision. The choice he'd made had its roots in the anguish and fear he'd felt when Rin had died for the second time, and had been revived by his mother's meido stone. However, it had gained momentum when Kagome had begun bearing children. Sesshomaru knew firsthand that it was entirely possible that his sister-in-law might succumb to a human illness, or die during childbirth, and leave her children and Inuyasha alone to pick up the pieces and live without her. While he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, he did not wish to see this happen. He knew what life without a mother had done to Inuyasha, and his nieces and nephew deserved better. Even more so, now that he had claimed Rin as his own, the thought of losing her, and permanently this time, filled him with a mixture of terror and deep sadness. Sesshomaru knew that his father had protected mortals, and he was sure that there were hidden secrets in the meido stone his mother wore, and that it was likely there was something that would give both Rin and Kagome the longevity that he and Inuyasha and their children with these women would have.

This decision would require some negotiation and finesse to carry out, however. Sesshomaru knew that while Inuyasha would give anything to ensure that Kagome would not leave him alone again, he would be wary of accepting any kind of help from an older brother who had been a distant and often cruel guardian. Not to mention, there was his mother to contend with. He wasn't sure if she would be willing to allow the meido stone to be used for such a purpose, to give two human women the longevity that yokai and hanyo alike enjoyed. She generally had no use for humans, and would not likely be pleased that not only was Sesshomaru willing to go to great lengths to increase the lifespan of his half-demon half-brother's wife, but that Sesshomaru, the Inu Daiyokai, had taken a human woman as his mate. And not just any human woman, but the very same small girl that his mother had brought back from the dead with the same meido stone Sesshomaru wanted to use again. Without realizing it, while he was deep in thought over this, he sighed deeply and uttered a quiet, "Damn."

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" Rin had heard his low curse in her sleep, and had instantly awakened.

He pulled her close to him, breathing in her exquisite scent that always seemed to embrace him just as much as her arms did, and kissed her softly. He closed his eyes, remembering the passion they had spent prior to her falling asleep in his arms. He had braced her against the wall of the cave they had sought shelter in during the storm in which they'd found themselves caught, taking her from behind so he could have one hand between her legs, relentlessly stroking her sensitive bud until she had cried out, unable to form words as the pleasure washed over her. He'd sunk his fangs into the back of her neck, enough to leave his mark, and felt her tighten around him more, driving him to shudder as his climax had overtaken him, and he growled her name in response. He had turned her around, and had pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly. She had breathed his name like a benediction, and whispered her love for him. He'd buried his face in her hair, and nearly purred his love for her in return. It still amazed him that no other woman had ever stirred this much feeling in him before, but Rin held his heart completely. He would have no other woman. Realizing this, Sesshomaru knew that no matter what it took, he would ensure that both Rin and Kagome would have the gift of longevity. He would not see them die on a mortal timeframe, and leave himself and Inuyasha alone.

"Do not trouble yourself, Rin. I was merely making a decision. I did not mean to wake you." He stroked her hair, and felt her start to give in to sleep. Just then, she sleepily said, "But, Sesshomaru, for you to actually utter a curse, it must be serious."

_She knows me far too well._

"My Rin, do not worry. I have reached a decision. We will talk about it tomorrow on our journey back to the village." He hoped this would pacify her curiosity for the moment, and allow her to return to sleep, and him to at least attempt to pass a restful night.

Rin was too tired to argue the point, fortunately. She simply reached a hand up to his face, and stroked his hair away from his brow. "I just hope you don't leave me there. I love my sisters and Kaede, and the children, and even Miroku and Inuyasha. But I do not wish to be parted from you again."

Sesshomaru kissed her tenderly. "Rin, I will not leave you again. I do not wish to be parted from you, either. We are merely going for a visit. I have business with Inuyasha, and you can visit with your nieces and nephew, and the monk and demon slayer's brood as well." He saw the sweet smile cross her face as she pictured the children. He realized in that moment that he hoped to see that smile cross her face with regard to children she would bear him. He must, without fail, find a way to use the meido stone to ensure her life would continue as long as his. "Go back to sleep, Rin. We have several days of traveling ahead of us." He felt her body simply melt into his as she obeyed his command.

During the next three days, Sesshomaru kept the pace nearly breakneck in his drive to reach the village and speak to Inuyasha. On the evening of the second day, having stopped for the night to allow Rin to rest, the realization that not only was he seeking his half-brother's counsel, but he would be deliberately subjecting himself to Inuyasha's anger fully hit him. Not only would Inuyasha vociferously resent any implication from Sesshomaru that he could not protect Kagome, but as soon as he saw Rin, Inuyasha would instantly know that Sesshomaru had claimed her and declared her his mate. He gritted his teeth, stifling the snarl that was working its way up his throat over the knowledge that Inuyasha would make sure that he gave Sesshomaru a piece of his mind over that, assuming that he didn't simply forgo words and unsheathe Tetsusaiga. He was not looking forward to the inevitable confrontation.

Just then, Rin came back to their camp site, having gone fishing for her dinner. She had a small string of fish, and as she caught sight of Sesshomaru, a look of pure adoration on her face. All thought of any looming encounter with Inuyasha was forgotten as soon as he saw her. He could see the copper streaks in her silky hair where the sun had lightened it, and the way her sparkling brown eyes lit up when she saw him. Her skin glowed in the fading light of day, and as she came closer, he could see the dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. In that moment, he was struck with a lightning bolt of desire for her. Before she could blink, he had her in his arms, murmuring in her ear, "The fish can wait."

Before the sentence had fully escaped his lips, she'd dropped her string of fish. He knew that he would, if necessary, go catch more for her. But right now, there was only the thought of having her skin under his hands, and feeling her tremble in his arms as he gave her pleasure, and giving into his need for her. Without any further words, he wound his fingers in her hair and kissed her, nipping her bottom lip just to hear her gasp. She curved herself around him, one hand clinging to his pelt, and the other entwined in his hair. He applied a slight tug to her hair, to get her to lean her head back so he could nibble her ear, and kiss his way down the delicate skin of her neck, pausing to apply his fangs to her shoulder. Rin arched against him, a moan escaping her lips as the sensation seemed to move through her like fire.

He pulled at the obi tying her kimono, desperate to have more of her flesh exposed to him so he could touch and taste as much as he liked. In his need to touch her, he simply ripped her obi apart with his claws, ignoring her cry of dismay, and pulled her kimono off her shoulders. He let go of her long enough to tear off his armor and his own kimono, leaving his hakama on for the moment. Sesshomaru pulled her back into his arms, and settled them on the ground. He arranged her in his lap to give himself the opportunity to lean her back and caress her breasts, using the pad of his thumb to brush over the tips of them, relishing her sharp intake of breath as they hardened beneath his touch, and she wrapped her legs around his waist even tighter. When he lowered his head to take one into his mouth, she moaned and rocked her hips against him as he nipped and sucked as he pleased. Even with his hakama still on, he could feel her heat as she arched against him, and it filled him with the desire to simply tear off the rest of his clothing and drive himself into her. Instead, he chose to prolong their pleasure, continuing his exploration of her.

As he kissed and nipped and sucked, Sesshomaru was breathing in Rin's scent. That incredible mix of ethereal sweetness, and smoky arousal drove him mad with need. Holding her firmly against him, Sesshomaru wrested one hand free and thrust it in between them, so he could touch her feminine softness, and feel her arousal increase. The more he stroked her, the more slick and hot she became, and relentlessly, he used his long fingers to fill her as he teased the pearl nestled in her delicate flesh until she writhed in pleasure, tightening around his fingers and crying out. He allowed her a moment to catch her breath before he kissed her again. This time, Rin pulled herself forward, placing small kisses along his jaw line and neck, and enjoying the growl that escaped him when she gently nipped along his collarbone. Inspiration struck her as she used her hands to explore his chest, and gradually moved lower down his abdomen. Reaching between them, she tugged at the obi of his hakama, grasping his hardness and caressing him, pulling a low moan from him as she brushed the tip of him with her thumb. She began kissing her way down his body, stopping when he could feel her breath against his erection. With no warning, she took him into her mouth, and all thought ceased for him. All he could do was sit back, overwhelmed, as she tasted him, and used her hands to stroke his length. Suddenly, she took as much of him in as she could, and all he could do was fist his hands in her hair and utter a feral growl as she used her lips and tongue to stroke him. Sesshomaru lost himself in the sensation she was creating, and realized that if he didn't stop her, he would lose control before he wanted to do so.

Gently, he laid her back and indulged in feasting on her. He dipped his head to the sweetness between her legs, filling her with his fingers again while flicking his tongue across the bud in the folds of her femininity. The taste of her, hot and honeyed, played across his tongue and encouraged his single-minded pursuit of their mutual pleasure. Sesshomaru drove her without ceasing, wanting to take her over the edge of climax yet again. He felt her become even slicker with arousal, and her heat increased the more he stroked her sheath with his fingers and played his tongue over her flesh. This time, when she tightened around his fingers, her pleasure was so great that she could only utter a broken cry of his name.

That was all the encouragement Sesshomaru needed. With one swift motion, he positioned himself over her. Slowly he entered her, feeling her body pull him in further with every movement. He resisted the urge to drive into her fully in one stroke; wanting nothing more than extend their lovemaking until they were far more than sated. Rin wrapped her legs around his waist, and urged him on, digging her heels into him as she rose to meet his every thrust. And yet, even with her encouragement, Sesshomaru deliberately slowed the pace, and gave himself to her inch by inch, refusing to allow her to drive them into frenzied passion.

When he was fully inside her, he felt her fingernails digging into his back as the first wave of ecstasy hit her. Burying his face in her shoulder, he bit, and was rewarded with her arching against him, and being able to only gasp in pleasure. He pulled back slightly, allowing her to come back to herself, and then he changed their position. Sesshomaru settled them so that she was atop him, and he could see all of her as he urged her on. He reached up to caress her breasts, and she flexed herself forward so she could take him in fully. As he touched and teased her, she ground against him, feeling the length of him moving deeply within her. Rin braced herself on his chest, and leaned forward, allowing her hair to brush against him as she kissed him, tantalizing him with the silky, sweet-smelling strands. Being unable to take the delicious torture he had instigated any longer, Sesshomaru grasped her hips with his hands and urged her to increase the pace. He was rewarded by a fervent rocking of her hips against him, and suddenly, Rin bowed backwards, crying out his name. Her heat and wetness enveloped him as she gripped him, and he could no longer hold back his release. His control shattered, he answered her with a cry of his own as his climax overtook him.

Rin lay against him, unable to move. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, and pulled them into a sitting position so he could nestle her against his chest. He ran his hand down her hair, and continued down her back. She shuddered as an aftershock of pleasure shook her, and whispered, "Oh, my Sesshomaru…" He buried his face in her hair, and held her close. "My beautiful, sweet Rin," he sighed, unable to say more. It wasn't just desire for him, he knew this well. He loved her so deeply, and he needed her so much, even if he was not always willing to say it aloud. Rin knew, though. She knew, without words, just how much he needed her, and how much he loved her, and it always humbled Sesshomaru to know how deeply she loved and trusted him in return.

By the middle of the third day, they reached the village where Rin had spent nine years under Kaede's care. As the village came within sight, Rin grew uncharacteristically silent. Sesshomaru had his suspicions as to why she was being so quiet, but he wanted to assure her that all would be well.

Sesshomaru posed his question coolly, "What troubles you, Rin? You are not usually silent unless you are sleeping."

"It's nothing." Rin did not want to have this discussion, not now, not ever, but she knew it was inevitable. Still, she made the attempt to put it off further.

Sesshomaru stopped A-Un, and turned Rin to face him. Gripping her shoulders, he forced her to look at him. "Rin, tell me."

Reluctantly, Rin sighed, knowing that unless she told him he would relentlessly pursue the topic, and told him the bare truth. "Sesshomaru…I don't think Inuyasha is going to be happy about us. I don't think he'll say anything to me, but I think he's going to be angry with you."

_She's quite perceptive. She likely knows exactly what will happen._

Sesshomaru's mouth settled into a grim line. "Are you concerned that there will be disapproving looks directed at you, because you have chosen to be my mate?" There was controlled anger behind his query.

Rin began to pluck at the hem of her kimono restlessly, fidgeting in order to attempt to dodge the question. "Well…I don't think so. But I don't want Inuyasha to be angry with you, or with me. He spent nine years protecting me, and thinking of me as a little sister. And you and he have never really gotten along well, even after their children came along and you swore to protect them. It's just…" She could no longer continue, having upset herself enough to shed quiet tears.

Sesshomaru was moving from slight annoyance into great anger. He would not have Rin shedding tears because there might be disapproval from his half-brother. He would actually kill Inuyasha first. Putting his finger under her chin, he tipped her head up so she would look him in the eye. "My Rin, I will deal with Inuyasha. There will be no disapproving looks directed at you at all. I will see to that."

She began to cry in earnest. "Sesshomaru, I don't want you and Inuyasha to fight, and I really don't want you to fight because of me!"

He pulled her close to him, and began to stroke her hair. "Rin, there will undoubtedly be a confrontation, because Inuyasha will not be happy that I have claimed you and made you my mate. However, Kagome will see to it that Inuyasha comes to his senses, before I have to put my claws through his chest. No, I will not kill him. But I will not allow him to disparage you, either." Gradually, her weeping subsided. Sesshomaru reached out and gently brushed the tears from her face, and kissed her gently. "All will be well, Rin." As they got to the outskirts of the village, he helped her to dismount from A-Un, and she grasped his hand, and refused to let go on their short walk. Sesshomaru merely enfolded her small hand in his large one, and tightened his grip. He knew she needed the reassurance.

Kaede was the first person to greet them. She had been returning to her home after visiting some of the villagers in need of the herbal remedies she prepared, and she saw the young woman and the Inu Daiyokai walking together, hand in hand. She nearly dropped her basket in shock. However, she quickly recovered, and as they approached, she merely extended her arms, and waited for Rin to come racing to her for a hug. "Rin! Sesshomaru! Ye are back for a visit sooner than I expected!" She embraced the young woman, and instantly knew that not only had Rin chosen to return to Sesshomaru, but that Sesshomaru had claimed her as his. Wisely, Kaede kept her own counsel, even though deep down, she knew almost instinctively that this was bound to happen, and that truthfully, they were good for each other. They gave each other the things they needed; Rin with her enthusiasm for life and her unconditional love and trust for Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru with his love for Rin and deep need to protect her and cherish her.

Sesshomaru was grateful for the old miko's silence. He had known that Kaede knew nearly the instant she got a good look at Rin; it was written on the old woman's face. However, she had said nothing at all. He knew that he would have to deal with Inuyasha's disapproval, and was completely unwilling to deal with disapproval from anyone else. As far as he was concerned, everyone else could feel free to keep their own counsel as well. He knew Kagome would not have issue with their relationship after some reassurance from Rin that it had truly been her choice to consent to being his mate and allowing him to claim her, and Sango would feel much the same way. However, Inuyasha was another story.

As they all walked towards the village, Kaede filled Rin in on news of the village. "Sango has another healthy baby girl, born shortly after ye left, Rin. They have named her Emiko."

Rin's joy overflowed. "Oh, I can't wait to meet her! I'm sure she's just as pretty as her sisters, and six girls! Miroku is surrounded by pretty girls these days, isn't he?" Sesshomaru watched her bubble with excitement over the newest member of Sango and Miroku's brood of children.

_She adores those children and her nieces and nephew so much. Watching her with our children will be an experience to treasure. I wish to see her live as long as they and I will. Inuyasha must see sense over this._

Kaede laughed. "Inuyasha takes every opportunity to remind Miroku that he was the one who said that a man is blessed with many daughters when he has lecherous thoughts towards their mother." She saw the shadow of concern cross Rin's face at the mention of Inuyasha's name. Kaede knew that both Rin and Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha would initially be angry over their relationship, and that while Sesshomaru was willing to fight Inuyasha over this, that Rin would be hurt beyond repair should Inuyasha snarl insult at either of them within Rin's hearing about Rin's choice to be Sesshomaru's mate. Kaede stopped them, and took Rin's hands into hers. "Child, ye surely know that Inuyasha will not be pleased at first that ye have chosen to return to Sesshomaru and become his mate. Ye also know that he will know as soon as he sees ye, as I have. Ye have made a choice, and there are consequences to that choice. Know this, however – Inuyasha will react this way because he cares for ye. When he is made to see sense, and understand that this is your choice, and that Sesshomaru cares for ye, he will accept things as they are."

Turning to Sesshomaru, Kaede fixed him with her impassive stare, and gave him some hard truths. "Sesshomaru, ye have much of this burden to bear. Ye have not always been tolerant of Inuyasha, and most of your conflict with him is your own fault. There will have to be compromise, and neither of ye are particularly skilled at that. Make sure ye do not put Rin in the middle of the conflict ye have with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru had to stifle a snarled retort, and be careful not to allow his anger to show on his face at her words. While he knew the old miko was right, it still angered him to hear it. Placing a possessive hand on Rin's shoulder, he simply chose to say, "I will deal with Inuyasha. Rin, you will stay out of this."

"But, Sesshomaru –"

He simply gave her an icy look. "No, Rin. That is final."

Kaede had to squash the urge to roll her eyes. She knew that Rin would be as likely as Kagome to obey a command such as this one. "Very well. If ye hurry, Rin, ye can catch up to Sango and her children at their home. They have been visiting with Kagome and her three." She was rewarded with an embrace from Rin before she began to run towards Sango and Miroku's home.

"Thank you, miko." Sesshomaru was cool, his voice giving no insight as to the direction of his thoughts.

"Why are ye here, Sesshomaru? Ye did not come back within such a short span to allow Rin to visit. Ye have another purpose in mind." Kaede was no fool.

Sesshomaru gave in to blunt truth, with the thought that it would disarm Kaede's natural suspicion of him to hear it. "I must speak with Inuyasha, and convince him that the meido stone my mother wears has the potential to expand the lifespan of Kagome and Rin, and that we must use it. I do not wish to see them die before us, or long before their children. And you have given me the opportunity to find him without interference. As well, he will know what you do as soon as he sees Rin, and I will not have interference during that confrontation, either."

"Sesshomaru, I did not do that so ye could go have it out with Inuyasha. Ye must find a way to work together. And do it quickly, before time grows short for Kagome and Rin, and ye are faced with bitterness over being left alone." Kaede was very, very wise. He knew that Rin had told Kaede about her time in the underworld, and that Sesshomaru's mother had brought her back to life with her meido stone. And likely, Kaede knew that both he and Inuyasha would be grappling with the fleeting mortality of their beloved women, even if they said nothing to anyone else. Still, his inflection and expression gave no insight to his internal battles. "I will see to it that time does not pass too quickly for Kagome and Rin, one way or another. Be sure of it."

"Just remember, Sesshomaru – ye do not wish to make such a fundamental change to who they are without careful consideration. Ye wish them to remain the women that they are, and longevity seems to create apathy amongst some. Think very carefully before ye do anything." Kaede did not want to see Kagome or Rin become cold, or cynical, because they lived long enough to see more than most humans did. While she did not think it would be likely for either young woman, she knew it was possible.

Sesshomaru chose not to openly acknowledge her statement. He knew well that there were yokai and hanyo alike who became jaded and bitter after so many centuries of life. However, he did not think this would be an issue for either Kagome or his Rin, who were so full of life and joy and so deeply connected to others through their care for them. These women would risk their lives to save others, and had on multiple occasions. Even living with other humans, and the horrors they had both seen during the time he and Inuyasha had hunted Naraku, had not stripped this out of them. Tiring of being lectured by the old miko, he strode on ahead.

Kaede watched Sesshomaru as he outpaced her and left her behind. She sighed and shook her head. She hoped that this was not a foolish quest, much as the quest for the Shikon no Tama had been. At that thought, she stopped herself. Was that truly a foolish quest? It had brought Inuyasha and Kagome together, and Miroku and Sango, and even Sesshomaru and Rin as well. The search for the jewel, and Naraku, had even brought Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to a point where they would at least admit they were brothers, and had grudging respect for one another. They had all learned valuable lessons about themselves and each other, and ultimately, the rewards outweighed the cost. But the costs had been great. Her sister Kikiyo had paid the ultimate price for the machinations of another desperate to possess the jewel's power. Inuyasha had nearly allowed her final death to destroy him as well, but fortunately for him, Kagome's love for him, and ultimately his love for her, saved him. Kaede also knew well that the meido stone had originally come from the Inu no Taisho, who had always protected the mortals in his care. She knew that the Inu no Taisho had used Tenseiga to resurrect Inuyasha's mother just after she had been murdered by Takemaru of Setsuna when Inuyasha had been born, and that he likely would have used the meido stone to lengthen her life for the sake of their son, and for his own had he survived the final battle. Perhaps the great demon knew more about his sons, and about the women they would ultimately be destined to choose, than anyone else might have ever guessed, and would have ensured that they could live long lives with these human women.

As Rin had made her way to Sango and Miroku's home, eager to see Sango and the children, and meet Emiko, Inuyasha had spotted her. At first, he was curious as to why she was going in the direction of Sango's by herself, since he knew that Sesshomaru would not allow her to travel here alone, and why she had not come to his own home first. Then, he got a good look at her…and smelled her scent. The realization hit him full force, and his anger was right behind it. How dare Sesshomaru take her from the village only to mark her as his, and take her innocence! He knew Sesshomaru was somewhere close by, he would never allow Rin to travel by herself, and Inuyasha was sure he could smell Sesshomaru's scent approaching. He was going to have to get Sesshomaru alone and have it out with him. He didn't want to speak to Rin right now, because he was sure she would be full of happiness over being back with Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha didn't think he could take that, knowing that as soon as her human nature became more and more apparent, Sesshomaru would likely abandon her back in the village, possibly with a half-demon child.

As Inuyasha's anger simmered just under the surface…that was when he saw Sesshomaru. Without saying a word, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and blindly charged his older brother. Sesshomaru managed to dodge Inuyasha and drew Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru was not willing to truly unleash Bakusaiga on Inuyasha, but he was not going to just stand there and let his half-brother assuage his anger over what he could only assume was Inuyasha's catching sight and scent of Rin. Their blades clashed, and Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha backwards.

"Stop this, little brother. I did not come here to fight with you, but if you persist, be warned that I am not feeling any more magnanimous today than I have in the past."

Inuyasha could only see through a red haze of anger. "How dare you! You took her innocence, and you've convinced her that you want her as yours; even I can see that without her saying a word! Your mark is on her neck and your scent is all over her. I've only seen that glow on Kagome's face after intimacy! What did you tell her, that you'd care for her forever?" He charged Sesshomaru once again, determined to destroy his older brother for violating Rin's trust.

Sesshomaru's anger was just as great over Inuyasha's snarled insults. "Anything that has happened between us is none of your business, little brother." He dodged Inuyasha's attack neatly, and countered with a blow of his own, catching Inuyasha's upper arm with Bakusaiga and slashing his flesh. Fortunately for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru did not give the command for Bakusaiga to unleash its powers of destruction on all living flesh; however, he did knock Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands.

Almost as soon as Tetsusaiga stuck in the ground, Inuyasha's rage transformed him into his demon self. His eyes glowed red, and as his claws extended, he simply charged Sesshomaru again, growling and snarling, ready to tear his older brother apart with his bare hands. Sesshomaru had time to sheathe Bakusaiga again, and extended his light whip from his fingers. There was a loud crack as Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha, knocking him backwards yet again. Inuyasha charged again, not caring that he was bleeding, not caring that Sesshomaru could actually tear him apart should he so choose, only caring that the girl he had considered his little sister had been taken by Sesshomaru, and used for nefarious purposes. Or so he thought.

Inuyasha got close enough the next time to actually swipe at Sesshomaru and catch his pelt. Refusing to let go, he snarled at Sesshomaru, and began using his other hand to attempt to tear Sesshomaru's face off.

Sesshomaru had had enough of this. He gave Inuyasha another hard shove, dislodging his grip, and managed to get in a lucky punch to Inuyasha's face, knocking him unconscious. Ignoring the barrier that Tetsusaiga had that caused him pain he grasped the sword and put it in his brother's hand, and sat down next to him, and waited for him to revive. While he waited, he placed a hand on Inuyasha's chest to forestall any attempt to strike him again…and to be able to remind Inuyasha that Sesshomaru would put his poison claws through his younger brother's chest should he persist in this fight.

Inuyasha came around, and as soon as he saw Sesshomaru holding him down, began to growl. "Get the hell away from me, Sesshomaru!"

"No. We have business to discuss. You will come to your senses, and act like you have some dignity, even though it is hard for a half-breed like you to come by."

That remark merely served to enrage Inuyasha more. "What were you thinking? How could you do that to Rin? That girl has loved you for half her life, and now what, you come back and take her with you so you could mark her as yours away from all of us so we can't stop you? What do you think will happen to her when you leave her here again, probably with a kid of yours that you don't want to know because it would be a mere half-demon like me? Don't you know that would kill her?" He was truly livid, and ready to get up and attempt to kill Sesshomaru once more.

The last part of Inuyasha's torrent of anger sent Sesshomaru into dangerous territory. "I will not dignify that with a response, little brother." Sesshomaru's eyes were beginning to glow red from his anger over Inuyasha assuming that he only wanted Rin for one thing, not because he truly cared for her.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like you care for her, I know how you are when it comes to humans, even if Kagome and Rin can't see that." Inuyasha was not deterred by Sesshomaru's cold rage.

Sesshomaru was grasping at the last of his control over his anger. "Do you know why she and I are here, little brother? You and I are going to seek my mother's counsel, and her meido stone. We will be using its untapped potential to extend the lives of these mortal women we have chosen."

Inuyasha was confused, and still not willing to believe the best of Sesshomaru. "What the hell would you do that for? It's not like you care about mortals."

That snapped Sesshomaru's control, and he roared, "Because I love her, you fool! I have claimed Rin and made her my mate because of that. I will not lose her to her human mortality. I do not wish to see her or Kagome leave you and me alone." In that moment, Sesshomaru resembled their father in his passionate defense of Rin.

Inuyasha's mind went blank momentarily. "What?" Sesshomaru had claimed Rin as his mate? His brother, the Inu Daiyokai, who despised humans, and hated half-demons that came from humans and demons mating, he loved Rin?

"You heard me. I will not say it again." Sesshomaru's icy demeanor returned.

"You've always hated humans. Despised them. You've considered them weak, and beneath your notice at best, and at worst, things that are in your way. What the hell got into you all of a sudden?" Inuyasha was still trying to figure out if he'd heard Sesshomaru right.

"She is mine. I care for her. And I might add, Inuyasha, you and I both swore to protect Rin and Kagome. Should you choose to refuse to come with me, you will have broken your vow." Sesshomaru returned the favor of a gratuitous barb with the last.

Inuyasha for once ignored the barb. "So, you really have claimed Rin as your mate. For life, not just until you get tired of her, right? And how long have you had those feelings, because if you started that when she was just a child, that's disgusting."

Sesshomaru didn't manage to stifle the growl that rose up his throat. "No, I did not have those feelings for her when she was a child. She is no longer a child, little brother, she is a woman grown. And yes, I have claimed her as my mate for life. She is mine."

Inuyasha studied Sesshomaru's face. He could see that his older brother spoke the truth. Underneath the cool exterior, something in Sesshomaru's eyes told Inuyasha that when he'd snarled that he loved Rin, he truly meant it, even if he'd never meant to admit that to anyone else. "Let me up. I'm not gonna come after you again."

After giving Inuyasha a rather pointed glare, Sesshomaru allowed him to sit up. "It's good to see that you have some sense, little brother."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response. "That's what you're going with? How about we start with how the hell do you think this harebrained scheme of yours will work? We have to talk to your mother? She doesn't want to speak to me, I can promise you that. Father walked away from her to pursue my mother, why would she want a reminder?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Mother does not bear your mother any ill will. She and Father parted ways long before he met Izayoi. She never understood Father's affinity towards humans, nor will she understand mine for Rin. I do not care if she wishes to speak to you or not, I meant what I said. I will not have Rin and Kagome die prematurely."

Inuyasha wasn't so sure about that. "Besides, what's this meido stone you're babbling about? What the hell does it do?"

"When I spoke to Mother about Tenseiga, when she summoned a hellhound to take Rin and Kohaku, she used the meido stone to do so. When Rin lost her life for the second time in the underworld, Mother used the meido stone to summon her life from the underworld and bring her back. Father protected humans in his care. The meido stone was given to her by Father to test me, and allow me to understand what Tenseiga is capable of, but only after I was able to learn sadness and fear at the loss of someone I loved. I am quite sure that Father would have used that meido stone on your mother to extend her life, should he have had the opportunity before he perished. He would not have wished her early death on you, and he would have wanted to extend her life to match his." Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a rather supercilious look as he explained this.

Inuyasha could only stare at Sesshomaru in utter surprise. "So, you mean to tell me you think this meido stone can give Kagome and Rin the same kind of lifespan we have?"

"I'm sure of it. I know that Father was planning something like this before he died, when your mother was carrying you. He spoke of it to me then, and I dismissed it out of hand, thinking he was a fool for caring so much for a mortal woman." Sesshomaru was absolute.

"Okay, you've got my attention. Now how are you gonna convince Kagome and Rin? Rin remembers your mother, she said she was formidable. Kagome will get angry if your mother is rude to her, and I don't think that Kagome's temper will go over well with your mother, either." Inuyasha had to bite back a grin, thinking about Kagome and Sesshomaru's mother going toe to toe, and Sesshomaru's mother's irritation over Kagome's unwillingness to back down from a fight.

"Little brother, we must speak to the women after your children have fallen asleep for the night. Kagome has been bearing children, and we both know what can happen in childbirth. You nearly lost her when she delivered Sakura. I will not have Kagome leave her children before it is time. And I cannot even begin to consider that an option for Rin."

Inuyasha turned inward, remembering the fear, and anguish, and plain terror that he'd felt when Kagome had begun to bleed so heavily while delivering their last child. He and Kaede thought that they would lose her, but fortunately, Kaede was able to stop the bleeding and keep her alive. Kagome's recovery had taken more time than with their first two children, and she was fine now, but the thought of her bearing another child, and coming that close to death, or worse, filled him with dread. He had a hard time not feeling horribly guilty every time they were intimate, terrified that he would get her with child again and the same thing might happen, even though they were being very careful not to conceive another child just yet.

He found his voice, saying, "I know what can happen. I can't lose her again, Sesshomaru. I can't live without her. The three years she wasn't here, well, never mind. I still don't know that your mother is going to be willing to part with the meido stone. And how do you know if it will even work? Just because you think Father was going to use it to extend my mother's life doesn't mean that it'll do that."

"Inuyasha, leave Mother to me. I am quite sure the meido stone will extend Rin and Kagome's lives. I remember Father saying as much prior to your birth. He knew that you would share the same lifespan as he and I. He wanted your mother to live long for your sake."

Inuyasha was still skeptical. "You can bring it up with Kagome and Rin. And you can go get Rin and bring her to our house. Before you say anything to either of them, I want to make sure that her relationship with you is her choice. If she tells me otherwise, I won't stop at just tearing off your left arm again. I will rip you to shreds if you've hurt her. And don't think Kagome will stop me, either."

Sesshomaru barely reined in his annoyance. "Very well, little brother, you do as you wish. I will go get Rin, and bring her to your home with me when she is done visiting the demon slayer's brood of children."

Inuyasha snorted. "You do realize that Miroku and Sango have six girls now? Six girls and Akira. That poor boy comes over to our house; he says it's quieter there with just two girls chattering away. Both he and Kichiro take off for the forest when all the kids are together, because the girls drive them crazy. Rin's gonna be half deaf by the time you get to her."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "The old miko said that you turned the monk's disparaging remark about a man being blessed with daughters back to him."

Inuyasha laughed outright. "Yeah, when Kagome was expecting Izayoi, he made some crack about how a man is blessed with daughters when he's had lecherous thoughts about their mother. I just pointed out that he started off with two girls, and that I remembered how often Sango beat the daylights out of him for stroking her butt. And now he's got six girls, all of them who will likely be beautiful women. I'm gonna enjoy watching him grumble about how no man is good enough for his girls."

Sesshomaru did not wish to indulge any sentimentality. "I am off to collect Rin. Do not discuss this with Kagome until I return to your home, little brother." With that, he left, bracing himself for the din of seven children in one home, all except Emiko wishing to chatter away to Rin.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru walk away, and sighed. He did not want to have this conversation with Kagome at all, and he was pretty sure Sesshomaru was wrong about his Lady Mother's willingness to give up the meido stone, especially to ensure that two human women would have longevity reserved only for demons and half-demons such as Sesshomaru and himself. Still, he would try anything if it meant that he had more than a handful of years with Kagome. Especially after losing her to time for three years, and nearly losing her to death when Sakura was born. He headed for home, to tell his wife that they were expecting company.

When Inuyasha reached home, he was greeted by two lively children. "Daddy, you're home!" Izayoi flung herself into her father's arms, and he picked her up and settled her on his hip after holding her close and giving her a kiss. Kichiro sauntered over, and crossed his arms over his chest, watching his father with his older sister. Inuyasha reached over and ruffled the boy's silver hair, much to Kichiro's dismay. "What about you, son, no enthusiastic greeting for your father today?" The boy growled, much like his father, and said, "There were too many girls here today. We should go fishing without them soon, because I can't stand the noise they make. And they all smell sweet, but their actions are nothing like their sweet scents." Inuyasha had to laugh at his son over that one. "Not all girls are like your mother or your sisters."

The little boy uttered a snort that mimicked his father's. "Mama is kind and loving, unless she's yelling at you to sit. Izayoi and Sakura are bossy. I don't like it when they boss me around, I'm supposed to be the man of the house when you're not here, Father." Inuyasha couldn't hold back the amusement over that statement from his only son. "Kichiro, I'll tell you a little secret. Mama can be bossy, too, just like your sisters. But, the kind and loving is underneath that, and they boss us around because they care about us."

Izayoi was a little upset by that. "Daddy, I'm NOT bossy! Mama says that I am just good at being in charge." She frowned at her father's words, and gave her brother a glare that said she would deal with him later. Her father just grinned and nuzzled her neck to make her giggle, and said, "I know, baby. You are good at being in charge, but you're the oldest, we expect that of you." He set her down so she could go help Kagome.

Sakura had heard the commotion outside, and knew her father was home. The toddler greeted her father with a shriek of pure glee. "Daddy! My daddy home!" She held up her little arms, knowing he would swing her high in the air, much to her delight. Inuyasha happily obliged his youngest child, relishing her giggles. With her in his arms, and Kichiro next to him, they walked into the house so he could greet their mother.

As soon as she looked up from her conversation with Izayoi, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, her face alight with love for him and their children. "Hey! I didn't know you'd be back so soon today. Kichiro, don't you touch that, it's medicine, and it will make you sick." He was amused by how her conversations with him seemed rather disjointed when their children were awake and around them.

He came over to where Kagome was, and put his free arm around her and kissed her, much to the children's disgust, with the exception of Sakura, who leaned in to kiss both her parents, too. He could feel Kagome smiling against his lips, and met hers with a smile of his own, as they thought about how it was so typical of children to make faces and disparaging remarks when their parents showed affection to one another. When they broke apart, he said, "Just so you know, we have company coming before too long. Rin and Sesshomaru are here. He's gone to get her from Miroku and Sango's, where she went to meet Emiko."

Kagome looked at him in utter confusion. "Rin and Sesshomaru are here? I didn't think he'd bring her back to visit so soon. What's going on?" She knew that something was not quite right by the look on Inuyasha's face, and she suspected that it had to do with the nature of Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship. Kagome had known, when Rin left, that Rin did not have the affection a child bears her father towards Sesshomaru. She'd also known that Sesshomaru would do anything to protect Rin, and that he cared for her, she just didn't know how much. Kagome suspected that Sesshomaru had claimed Rin for life, and that Inuyasha had figured it out and was concerned that it wasn't Rin's choice, and that his brother hadn't given her a say in the matter. She knew quite well that while Sesshomaru might have persuaded, ultimately he left the choice up to Rin, and would not do anything Rin didn't want. But, she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't see it that way until he got Rin by herself and asked her some pointed questions. She sighed inwardly, not looking forward to that conversation at all, because both Inuyasha and Rin would end up with hurt feelings and ruffled feathers, and it would be up to her to soothe them both.

"Don't know. I guess she wanted to come back for a visit, and he felt generous enough to do that for her." Inuyasha was being evasive, not wanting to bring up the subject he and Sesshomaru had talked about in front of the children. Kagome gave him a speculative look, she knew he wasn't being fully honest with her, but she decided not to press the issue for now, and made sure that there would be enough to make dinner for an extra person.

Sesshomaru strode towards the home Miroku and Sango shared with their seven children. He didn't know how they could stand it, having seven noisy small humans in the same space, but then, he supposed that if they were your own children, it was different. After all, Inuyasha and Kagome did quite well with three, but then Kagome ordered as much of their daily life as she could, and had made sure to get them all in a routine. When he had asked her once why things were done on what seemed to be such a rigid timeline, she had given him a look that let him know she thought his question was somewhat dense, and told him, "Sesshomaru, I have three children. It's easier to be organized and ordered, because things flow much more smoothly that way. Otherwise, it's more chaotic than usual."

_I am sure that Rin would take care to order the lives of our children. Should we have children, she will be a good mother, having learned from Kagome and Sango._

As he approached the house, he could see that the children, Sango, and Rin were outside. Rin had Sango's youngest in her arms, and she was sleeping peacefully amid the din the six older children were making in their delight that Rin was back to visit. All of them were clamoring for her attention, and Sango had to remind them that just because they were outside didn't mean they could all talk at once, and that they needed to speak normally. Sango was also as orderly as possible to keep things from being quite so hectic. Since he was the child who wasn't attempting to climb in Rin's lap or lean on her, Akira was the one who noticed Sesshomaru approaching. "Hey! There's Kichiro's oji-sama! Sesshomaru-sama, hey! Don't take Rin away again yet, she's keeping my sisters busy!" Sesshomaru heard both Sango and Rin laugh over Akira's request, and was amused over his statement as well, giving the barest upturn of his mouth over it.

"You will have to give her up shortly, Akira. We have things to discuss with Inuyasha and Kagome." Sesshomaru gave the boy man-to-man consideration. While all six older children were noisy when they were all together, even he had to admit they were also well-behaved. With Sango as their mother, they were steered in the right direction, sometimes over the objections of their slightly overindulgent father.

The young boy sighed deeply, resigning himself to a fate of his sisters, with the exception of baby Emiko, pestering him again once Rin left. "I know. I wish you'd leave her here with us, though. Rin keeps the girls busy, and then I can go exploring with Kichiro, and Daisuke and Masato from the village. Mama won't let me go off by myself." He had a disgusted expression on his face over that, thinking that he was old enough at the advanced age of six to go exploring in Inuyasha's Forest by himself.

Sesshomaru gave him a grave look. "Your mother is right. You are too young to go exploring in the forest alone. " Sango was giggling, listening to their exchange. She thought it was quite funny that her only son was engaging Sesshomaru, the Inu Daiyokai who had slaughtered demons for less, and pressing his point…and Sesshomaru was being patient with the child. "All right, Akira, now that you've heard it from Sesshomaru, you can let it go. You can't go exploring alone until you're older, and that's final. I've told you, your father has told you, Inuyasha-oji and Kagome-oba have told you, even Kaede-sobo has told you. Now that a fearsome warrior like Sesshomaru has told you, maybe you'll listen."

Rin made no move to rise to her feet just yet. She was enjoying cuddling baby Emiko too much, feeling the small sleeping infant curl into her chest to hear her heartbeat. "Sesshomaru, isn't Emiko another lovely baby? Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha and Kagome have produced very attractive children!"

Sesshomaru couldn't respond to her. He felt his breath catch at the sight of his Rin holding the infant so close to her and gazing at Emiko with what could only be called maternal affection. In that moment, he wanted her to bear his children more than ever, because he knew what kind of mother she would be. He wanted to watch the changes in her as their child grew within her, and to see her look at their children the way she looked at Sango's children and her own nieces and nephew. However, he was not going to do that until he could assure himself that childbearing would not take her life prematurely. Sesshomaru remembered well how it had been after Sakura had been born, and Kagome had nearly lost her life. When he had seen her, having arrived in the village the day after his youngest niece had come, he had been shocked to see Kagome looking so pale and fragile. It had been horrifying to him, when he had taken Inuyasha aside and asked him what had happened, that not only did Inuyasha baldly spell it out for him, but didn't even take offense that Sesshomaru had asked at all. It had taken her weeks to recover from losing so much blood, and Sesshomaru knew even now Inuyasha was careful with her, and he knew without either one saying as much that they were going to great lengths to keep from conceiving another child just yet.

He returned to his senses enough to affirm that yes, Emiko was another lovely baby, and reminded Rin that they needed to be on their way. "You haven't seen your own nieces and nephew yet, and they will be eager to see you." Sango picked up on his statement, and turned to Rin. "Your nieces and nephew, Rin? Wait, are you talking about Kagome and Inuyasha's children? What's going on here?" She'd never heard Izayoi, Kichiro, and Sakura referred to as Rin's nieces and nephew before, even though Rin was as close to Kagome as Sango was, and Kagome and Sango referred to each other as aunt to the other's children, they had never referred to Rin as Rin-oba.

Rin blushed. In that instant, Sango knew what was going on. She was surprised, not thinking that Sesshomaru would feel that way towards Rin, but she could see it now, it was written all over him. Turning her attention to Sesshomaru, she asked one question. "Does Inuyasha know?"

Sesshomaru gave her an icy glare. "Yes, demon slayer, Inuyasha knows."

Sango shot Sesshomaru a glare of her own. "And? I'm sure he has an opinion."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows knitted together in a scowl while he suppressed the urge to snarl. "Ask him yourself. I will not answer further inquiries."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I don't have to ask. I can tell by your expression that he doesn't approve." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wished she could take them back when she saw the expression on Rin's face. "Rin, I don't mean to upset you. You know how Inuyasha is." She reached out and put her arm around Rin's shoulders and pulled her close. Rin leaned her head on Sango's shoulder, and said, "I just wish that you and Inuyasha could get along better, Sesshomaru. I don't regret my choice. I just don't want to see you fight."

Much to Sango's surprise, Sesshomaru crouched down in front of Rin, and put his hand on her face. "Rin, you will not see us fight over this. Inuyasha will want to know if this is your choice, and he will be persistent. He will accept this when he sees that you made this choice yourself." Rin closed her eyes and put a hand over his, taking comfort in his touch.

_This is a side of Sesshomaru none of us have ever seen before. He really does care for Rin._

Standing back up, Sesshomaru told her, "We must be on our way, Rin. Sango, congratulations on the birth of your newest child, and Miroku must be reaping the fruits of his lecherous behavior with so many daughters." Sango rolled her eyes. "Not you, too…it's bad enough when Inuyasha needles him with that! But thank you, we like her and think we'll keep her." She took her youngest child back from Rin, and they embraced.

Walking towards Inuyasha and Kagome's home, Rin fell quiet again. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, knowing that she was dreading having to face Inuyasha. Damn his impulsive brother, Sesshomaru would not have him upsetting Rin. "My Rin all will be well. I assure you."

Rin didn't say anything, just shrugged and kept walking. Sesshomaru began to get annoyed with that. "Rin, do not give me silence. I will not have you turn your anger on me because of a disagreement I am having with Inuyasha."

Rin stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to face him with a look of fury on her face. "I don't need you to handle this for me! Just because I don't want to do this doesn't mean I can't deal with Inuyasha. Stop trying to push me!"

Sesshomaru was instantly infuriated. "Rin, it is my honor and duty to protect you; I have sworn to do so. I will not have you dealing with Inuyasha when he is angry with me, and taking it out on you. I thought I made myself clear." He snapped out the last, and immediately wished he could take it back as the look on her face went from angry to just deeply upset.

She took a deep breath to keep from bursting into tears. "I can handle Inuyasha. It's not the first time I've done something he didn't approve of. He'll get over it, especially when he knows that you were my choice, and you didn't force me into anything. Just stop trying to make me talk when I'm trying to gather my thoughts so I can deal with Inuyasha and not get into a side argument with him."

In that moment, Sesshomaru understood. "Sweet Rin, you are right. I should not have pushed you into a discussion." He took her hand in his, and allowed her to set the pace. She gripped his hand tightly, not wanting to let go, and taking comfort in his touch. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I don't want to have this discussion with Inuyasha, because I know that he will be angry. He's trying to protect me, which makes it understandable, but it doesn't make him any easier to tolerate sometimes."

They said no more, and continued on their short walk. As they approached the house, Izayoi and Kichiro had been waiting outside for the two of them to arrive. When they spotted their Oji-sama and Rin, the children raced for their uncle and their much-adored Rin. Both children threw themselves bodily at Rin first, unable to contain their exuberance at seeing her again. She got down on her knees and threw her arms open wide, and they grabbed her tightly. "Rin! Rin! Do you like my new kimono? Mama made it for me, it has flowers on it!" Izayoi was trying to tell Rin all the things she and Sango's girls had been doing lately. Kichiro pulled back after hugging Rin tightly, deciding that to do so was unmanly, and he chose to let the girls talk instead. "Oji-sama, I see my Rin is doing well. You are keeping her safe, right?"

Sesshomaru bit back a slight smile, and regarded the boy gravely. "Yes, Kichiro, I am keeping Rin safe. Your Oba-sama is well." Kichiro looked confused. "Oba-sama? Who's Oba-sama? Do you mean Rin?"

Before he could ask further questions, Inuyasha was outside with Sakura in his arms. As soon as she caught sight of Sesshomaru, she reached for him. "My Oji! My Oji! Pick me up!" Sesshomaru obliged the toddler, as always, fascinated by this small girl who looked so much like himself. She twined her little fingers in his pelt, and said, "My Rin, too! Oji brought her back!" She bounced in his arms, overjoyed to have both her Rin and her beloved Oji back to visit. "Yes, Sakura, Oji-sama brought Oba-sama to visit." The little girl had him wrapped firmly around her tiny fingers, as did her elder sister.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru pointedly, and said, "Since the kids are happy with you, I'm going to talk to Rin. Rin, let's go for a walk. You can talk to Kagome after you talk to me." Sesshomaru remained impassive, and began herding the three children into the house.

Inuyasha led Rin to the old sacred tree. Under the goshinboku, he looked her in the eye and said, "I know what's going on with you and Sesshomaru."

Rin blushed. "He told me you knew. Did he tell you, or did you figure it out and charge him?" She knew Inuyasha quite well after nine years under his protection.

It was Inuyasha's turn to be a bit flustered. "I saw you walking to Sango's, and I figured it out. And yeah, I went after him. Why wouldn't I? What the hell were you thinking? What did he do to you that made you think it was a good idea to let him take your innocence?"

Rin began to seethe quietly. "First of all, Inuyasha, it's none of your business. But, since you've decided to make it your business, nothing happened that wasn't my choice. Yes, Sesshomaru has claimed me. He's taken me as his mate. Yes, I willingly gave him my innocence. And yes, it was my choice to do so. I love Sesshomaru and wish to spend my life with him. So stop snarling at your brother over something that was my choice to do as well, and stop trying to tell me what to do!" She snapped out the last part, her anger in full force.

Something about the look in Rin's eyes stopped Inuyasha from making another caustic remark. He knew she spoke the truth, everything that had happened between them was not caused by Sesshomaru pushing her into anything, but it was her decision as well. He also knew that Sesshomaru truly loved her if he was willing to come out and say it, even in the heat of an argument. Still, Inuyasha wasn't overly thrilled that Sesshomaru seemed to have taken the first opportunity to claim her once Rin was out of his sight.

He just looked at her for a long moment, with no expression on his face whatsoever. Rin grew uncomfortable as Inuyasha just looked at her, not saying anything. "Aren't you going to say something else? Surely you're not done telling me what to do and how to do it." She covered her growing nervousness with sarcasm she had learned from Kagome.

Inuyasha huffed at her. "No, I'm not going to say anything else. If I yell at you some more, Kagome will make me sit when she hears about it, and don't think I don't know how you women talk. Besides, you've said it was your choice, and Sesshomaru's not here to make you say that. If it's your choice, it's your choice. At least he does love you. And he will protect you no matter what, even at the expense of his own life. I don't want to see you get hurt, Rin."

Rin put her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him. "I won't get hurt. We've decided to live our lives together. I just want you to be happy for us, Inuyasha." He held her tightly, hoping fervently that she was right and wouldn't be hurt because Sesshomaru decided he didn't want a human for a mate any longer. Then again, if Sesshomaru was going so far as to make sure that Rin's lifespan would match his, well, it must be the real thing.

"All right, Rin. I'll do my best. Come on, Kagome and the kids can't wait to get their hands on you. I know that Izayoi and Kichiro have missed you terribly in the last few weeks, and Sakura cried every night for a week for her Rin after you left." He put a brotherly arm around her shoulders, and together they walked to the home he shared with Kagome and their children.

When they reached the house and walked in, Kagome immediately dropped what she was doing and embraced Rin. The two young women shed tears of happiness that they were together again, almost as if they were being reunited after years of separation instead of mere weeks. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru merely stood back and let them be, understanding that this was just part of who these women were. Izayoi and Kichiro began hanging on to Rin's kimono, clamoring for her attention. Laughing, she sat down on the floor with them, and began to comb Izayoi's hair and braid it, and let Kichiro tell her about going exploring with Akira and Daisuke and Masato in Inuyasha's Forest. Sakura bounced in Sesshomaru's arms again, happy to have her Oji and her Rin in the same place again. Finally, the toddler insisted that her uncle allow her to get down so she could go and sit in Rin's lap with her sister. As always, Sesshomaru indulged her, and she made her way to Rin, snuggling in close. Both little girls each had a hand clutching Rin's kimono tightly, and Sesshomaru watched as Rin talked to them both, and braided hair, and played with dolls, all with genuine affection for the girls. He watched as every now and then, she reached out and ruffled Kichiro's silver hair, and asked him about the things he and the other boys had found in the forest, and was amazed that the boy would lean into her touch ever so slightly, and tell her all about his explorations.

The children were overjoyed to have Rin and their Oji-sama join them for dinner, even if Sesshomaru did not eat with them. Both Rin and Sesshomaru had the little girls in their laps at different points, and Kichiro chose to stay between Inuyasha and Oji-sama, and be one of the men, which both brothers found amusing and touching at the same time, though neither would admit it. Before long, the children's excitement over their unexpected visitors began to wear on them, and their bellies were filled with their mother's delicious cooking, and their eyelids began to droop. Finally, Sakura had curled up in Sesshomaru's lap and was sleeping away as he unconsciously stroked her hair, Izayoi was in Rin's lap sound asleep, and Kichiro had sought out his mother and was leaning against her, asleep as his sisters were. Gently, Inuyasha and Kagome began to gather their children up and put them to bed. Izayoi and Kichiro roused slightly, and protested that they wanted to stay with Rin and Oji-sama, and were told that it was time for bed, and Mama and Daddy wanted to talk to Oji-sama and Oba-sama. Fortunately, there were no bedtime battles as the children were so sleepy they couldn't muster the energy to fight back too terribly hard. When they had put the older two to bed, they came to Sesshomaru, who instead of gently extracting Sakura's fingers from his pelt, merely shifted his hold on her. "Leave her where she is, she's not heavy, and she's asleep. She will be fine for now." Ignoring the shock on both Kagome and Inuyasha's faces, he held the sleeping child closer, and Rin moved to lean against him, and reach out a hand to stroke Sakura's cheek and watch her smile in her sleep.

"So, you two are together now?" Kagome's smile never left her face, but she directed a pointed look at Sesshomaru. She hadn't wanted Rin to leave the village, and she wasn't sure how she felt about what she knew was going on.

"Yes, little sister, we are. Rin is mine. I have claimed her and taken her as my mate." Sesshomaru responded with his usual calm demeanor, but was watchful of Kagome's temper, not wishing to be on the receiving end of it yet again.

Rin blushed. "The ultimate choice was left up to me. I chose Sesshomaru. I love him, and don't want to be without him."

Kagome's eyes never left Sesshomaru's. "Do you love her enough to accept her human nature, Sesshomaru? If you hurt her, I will never forgive you."

Sesshomaru, to his astonishment, was not angered by Kagome's words. "I will not ever hurt her willingly, Kagome. I love her, as she loves me. And I will not be repeating myself. However, that is why we are here. Inuyasha and I have something to discuss with the two of you."

Even in her surprise over Sesshomaru's declaration of love for Rin, Kagome was still ever sharp. "What do you have to discuss with us that includes Inuyasha? And when did you two talk?" She eyed her husband suspiciously, ready to tell him to sit should she think that he had deliberately withheld something from her.

"I asked Inuyasha to keep quiet until I was here to speak with you as well. Rin, do you remember my mother's meido stone?"

Rin sat straight up, moving away from Sesshomaru, remembering the horrible journey to the underworld, and being brought back to life by Sesshomaru's Lady Mother's meido stone. She remembered coming out of the darkness and seeing his face over hers, and feeling him touch her face ever so gently to assure himself that she was truly back from among the dead. "Yes. I remember." She would say no more than that, and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself, retreating from those memories as much as she could.

Sesshomaru did not wish to cause Rin more pain. "My Rin all will be well. Neither Inuyasha nor I wish to see you or Kagome succumb to the fate of mortals before we will, or before the children will. The children are more half-demon than not, and have the same kind of lifespan as Inuyasha or I. We do not wish for you to leave your children prematurely or to leave us behind to pick up the pieces of our lives. We must seek Mother's counsel, and use the meido stone as Father would have used it for Izayoi, had he not perished the night Inuyasha was born. It can be used to give you the lifespan that we have. Kagome, I remember what it was like when Sakura was born. I would not see Inuyasha suffer by losing the mother of his children, or your children suffer by losing their mother. And I will not consider that a fate for Rin." The cool tone of his voice contradicted his powerful words.

Kagome instinctively reached for Inuyasha's hand, entwining her fingers in his. "But, what makes you think your mother will allow you to use her meido stone for this purpose? I remember Rin talking about her a little, and she sounds scary, and like she doesn't particularly like humans. She's not going to be happy not just one but two human women in her presence. And I don't think she's going to be all that happy to see Inuyasha. He's the reminder that your father left her for Izayoi." She moved closer to her husband, refusing to let go of him. He pulled her closer to him, and put his arm around her waist. She responded by leaning into him, attempting to give him reassurance with her touch.

Inuyasha still said nothing, allowing Kagome to make the arguments he had made to Sesshomaru earlier. He still wasn't so sure that Sesshomaru's mother would go along with this, or that the meido stone he kept bringing up would even work to extend Kagome and Rin's lives. However, he was willing to try anything, having nearly lost Kagome for good last year. He tightened his hold on his wife, reliving those horrible memories.

"Mother will not harm you or Rin. I will deal with her myself. She bears Inuyasha's mother no ill will at all and never really did. She and Father had parted ways long before he found Izayoi, and she has only affection for Father's memory. She is formidable, but I am still her son. She does not have to understand my relationship with Rin, or yours with Inuyasha, it won't interest her anyway." Sesshomaru was trying to convey to Kagome that it was necessary to trust him when it came to his mother.

Rin spoke up this time. "But, Sesshomaru….how do you know it will even work? I know it brought me back from the underworld, but how can you be sure it will extend mine and Kagome's lives?" She was afraid to hope that she might live longer than the average human, and have more time with her beloved mate.

Sesshomaru took her hands in his. "Rin, Father was assured that it could be done. He was planning to do this for Inuyasha's mother, so she could live a longer life with Father and Inuyasha. He said that it was a simple task, requiring no more than his touch as the stone lay in her hands. I cannot have you lose your life to a mortal illness, or in childbirth. I do not wish to be alone."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome felt like they were intruding on a very private moment. However, they knew that Sesshomaru was doing two things; one, he was making it clear to them that he did care for Rin, and two, he was reassuring Rin that his motives were pure and that he truly loved her enough to do this for her. They simply leaned into each other and left Rin and Sesshomaru to share their love for one another.

As the night wore on, they came to the decision that they would set out in two days to seek out Sesshomaru's Lady Mother, and find out what they could about the meido stone's untapped power. Inuyasha told Kagome bluntly that the children were not coming with them, and she surprised him by agreeing wholeheartedly. "I am absolutely not taking three children along with us, Inuyasha. No way. Not to mention, I'm not going to try to herd them, carry my bow, and keep them from accidentally insulting Sesshomaru's mother."

Sesshomaru raised a single eyebrow. "You really think the children would insult my mother, little sister?"

Kagome sighed. "Not intentionally. But, they are five, four, and almost a year and a half old. Children have a habit of saying the exact thing you don't want them to say when you don't want them to say it, and if they happen to overhear something they shouldn't, they'll repeat it. Kichiro especially is good at doing that, and I really, really do not want to have to explain to him that no, he wasn't supposed to repeat that, and apologize to your mother for him."

Sesshomaru had a brief moment of imagining his nephew repeating that Rin thought his mother was scary, and had to suppress a laugh. He knew very well that she could be frightening to a child, and while he didn't think that Kichiro would be scared of her at all, he knew quite well that his nephew would be protective of his sisters, Kagome, and Rin, and wouldn't hesitate to be brash, leaving his mother nonplussed at best, and possibly annoyed with the boy. "Then you are quite right. The children should remain behind. Let us hope that two days here will satisfy their desire to visit with Rin."

Kagome laughed. "You think they just want to visit with Rin? They've always looked forward to your visits as well, Sesshomaru, Sakura especially. When you left with Rin, Sakura cried for her for a week, and then she cried for you after she stopped crying for Rin. The only person who could soothe her was her father; she wouldn't even talk to me!"

Rin's face softened. "Poor little Sakura! Now I feel guilty for leaving!"

Inuyasha spoke up. "Don't feel guilty, Rin. You had to make your choice to live your life the way you saw fit. It's part of growing up, and we know you'll come back to visit, and really, so does Sakura. She's pretty attached to both of you, so that just means you have to come back more often."

Everyone else just stared at Inuyasha, surprised by his insight and sensitivity. Sesshomaru recovered his powers of speech before anyone else did. "That is very wise of you, little brother, and very true. Rin, we must depart for the night, and allow Inuyasha and Kagome to rest before their children wake them up in the morning. Little sister, we will return tomorrow to make preparations for our journey." He gently scooped up Sakura, who made a little noise of protest, which silenced when Sesshomaru handed her to her father, who held her to his heart and smoothed her hair away from her little face. Sesshomaru then assisted Rin in getting to her feet to make their leave. They bade Inuyasha and Kagome good night, and walked towards the forest.

Inuyasha tucked their youngest child in next to her sister, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Straightening up, he pulled Kagome to her feet and put his arms around her. "So, what do you think of Sesshomaru's plan?"

Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's chest, closing her eyes and listening to his strong heartbeat. "I don't want to leave you and the children sooner than I have to. I love you all too much, and it didn't occur to me until I had so much trouble with Sakura's birth that something might happen, or even that I wouldn't live as long as you and the children would. I don't know how well it will work, but I'm willing to try."

He held her close, breathing in her delicate feminine scent, the one he had loved for so long. He swore that when he could smell her scent, it felt like she had her arms around him. "Kagome, I can't bear the thought of losing you again. It was hard enough knowing that you were safe on the other side of the well with your family. I don't want you to leave me again. I would do anything to keep you here with me and our children, even if that means cooperating with Sesshomaru." He pulled away slightly so he could lean down and kiss her. Kagome began to run her fingers through his hair, and let herself melt into him. His senses were overwhelmed, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her close.

Inuyasha wound his fingers in Kagome's silky hair, and deepened their kiss. As he pulled her closer, he felt her breath catch. She let go of his hair, and wrapped her arms around his waist, grasping his hitoe tightly. He moved to begin kissing down her neck, and paused briefly to whisper his love for her in her ear. He closed his eyes when she whispered back, "Oh, Inuyasha…" unable to say more. He knew she loved him, he saw it every day, and every day she would give him one of her smiles and tell him just how much she loved him before he set out for the village. He was desperate to have more of her, to feel her respond to his touch, and to have them both lose themselves in their desire for each other. When she began to pull at his hitoe, he realized that he wasn't the only one having those thoughts. He gave her a wicked grin and tugged at the obi of her kimono. Pulling it loose, Inuyasha spread her kimono apart and off her body so he could brush his fingers and lips over her delicate skin.

Kagome successfully pulled his hitoe off, and then greedily yanked at his kosode. He smiled against her neck, murmuring, "I see you want me as much as I want you, Kagome." When he nipped her neck gently, she gasped in response, unable to say anything. When he moved to cup her breast in his hand, she deftly untied his obi, and began to run her hands down his chest and abdomen. He responded by pulling her to their sleeping mat and laying her back in one swift motion. He leaned forward and kissed her breasts, delighting in the moan that escaped her when he fastened his lips to the tip of one and gently sucked at it. Oh, how he loved to hear and see her pleasure! As he continued to kiss, and nip, and suck, he let his hands wander. Reaching her feminine softness, he began to stroke her, gently at first, and as her arousal increased, more insistently. Her desire for him made her invitingly hot and wet, and when he slid his fingers inside her core, he felt her arch upwards to meet his touch. Insistently, he kept stroking until he felt her tighten around him, and she gasped his name. Needing no further encouragement, he drove himself into her, filling her with his hardness as she dug her fingernails into his back and wrapped herself around him. They moved together, assuaging their need for one another. As she raised her hips against him, he drove her relentlessly, single-minded in his determination to feel her give over to passion. Wanting to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly, he rolled them over. Pulling her into his lap, he grasped her hips with his hands, and urged her on. Kagome could do nothing more than wrap her legs around his waist and hang on to his shoulders with her hands. She leaned backwards, and felt every thrust stroke her sensitive pearl.

He felt her become slicker and more heated with increased need for him. Inuyasha refused to let up, driving her even more insistently. Just when he thought he couldn't keep the frenzied pace they had set together, she threw her head back and cried out, her feminine core tightening around him. Unable to hold back, Inuyasha let go, answering her by growling out her name as his release overcame him. They held each other tightly, unwilling and unable to let go as they rode the sweet aftershocks of ecstasy that coursed through them. He cradled Kagome against his chest, and she listened as his ragged breathing that matched hers slowed, and his heartbeat returned to normal. When they could move again, they dressed in yukata to preserve their dignity when the children awoke, and immediately returned to their sleeping mat to hold each other close as they succumbed to sleep. As they drifted off, Inuyasha murmured in Kagome's ear, "My Kagome, I would do anything for you. I love you." He felt her smile against his shoulder, and she whispered, "Inuyasha, I know you would do anything for me. I love you so much."

When the day arrived that they were to set out to find Sesshomaru's mother, Inuyasha and Kagome rounded up their children and set out for Kaede's home, where they were to meet Sesshomaru and Rin, and leave their children until they returned. Izayoi and Kichiro grumbled a little bit about being left behind while their parents and Oji-sama and Rin went on an adventure, but they were both looking forward to having time with their Kaede-sobo, and the other children of the village. When they reached Kaede's home, both Izayoi and Kichiro raced to greet her, and began chattering away about the things they wanted to do that they knew she would allow while their parents were away. Sakura was very quiet until she caught sight of Sesshomaru as they approached. She began to wriggle in her mother's arms, and very insistently demand that her beloved Oji take her. Unable to deny his youngest niece's request, Sesshomaru strode to where Kagome was trying to keep hold of her child and extended his arms to Sakura. She gave him a smile of adoration as he took her, and showed him her newest skill by kissing his cheek, much to his surprise. She gleefully laughed and said, "My Oji! Take me, too!"

Inuyasha heard her as he finished telling Kichiro to look after his sisters, and gave Izayoi a kiss goodbye. "No, baby, Mama and Daddy are going with Sesshomaru-oji and Rin-oba. You have to stay with Kaede-sobo; it's too dangerous for you."

As soon as her father's words reached her, Sakura's eyes filled with tears, and she buried her little face in her uncle's pelt. She sobbed as if her heart was breaking, and every sob was punctuated with, "No, no, no! My go, too!" She clung to Sesshomaru, unwilling to let go no matter what her mother or father said, and when Inuyasha tried to extract her from Sesshomaru, she just gripped his pelt tighter and cried harder.

Something about his niece's insistence that she be allowed to go, too, and her heart wrenching cries tugged at Sesshomaru. He stroked her hair, and as her sobs subsided, he shifted her so he could look her in the eye. "Sakura, you must stay with Kaede. It is too dangerous for you to accompany us on our journey."

Her little lip quivered, and in a shaky voice, she said, "No, Oji. My stay with you!" Tears began to roll down her face again.

"Niece, we are going to be traveling a long way, and meeting with someone who hasn't even met your parents yet. You must stay behind this time." Sesshomaru was not happy trying to reason with a small child. It seemed undignified at best, and somewhat like groveling at worst.

Sakura was not having any of this. "No, Oji! Me too!" He could no longer stand to see the sweet golden eyes that mirrored his own fill with tears. Not wishing to have any further scenes, and wondering just how much he was going to regret this, Sesshomaru directly contradicted her parents. "Very well, Sakura. You may accompany us. But you must do as you are told from here on out. I cannot have you interfering." Inuyasha started to growl that this was his child, and he and Kagome would make the decisions, but Kagome elbowed him and whispered to him that she wasn't ready to have her baby out of her sight just yet. He realized that really, he wasn't ready to let Sakura out of his sight just yet, either, given that Kaede had told him, but not Kagome, that when Kagome was barely clinging to life while trying to deliver Sakura, she had thought that they might lose both mother and child. He settled for telling his older brother, "Okay, but it's on your head, Sesshomaru. You had better keep a close eye on her, since you're the one that told her she could come along." When he went to retrieve his youngest child from his brother, Sakura made it clear that she was not letting go of Sesshomaru just yet. Inuyasha shook his head, and decided that he'd just let her be for now.

Rin pulled Sesshomaru aside, and whispered, "Are you sure this is such a good idea? I remember your mother. And I don't think she's going to be all that pleased that we're bringing Sakura along, on top of everything else." By this point, Sakura had begun bouncing in Sesshomaru's arms from glee, and was giggling while doing so. Sesshomaru merely gave Rin an impassive look, much to her amusement, and said, "Rin, she will be fine."

Rin tried unsuccessfully to stifle her giggles. "Sakura has you wrapped around her little fingers. You gave in to her very easily!" Her eyes sparkled with mirth, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance.

He attempted to rescue his dignity. "She does not. And I did not wish to see Kagome and her youngest child parted for any length of time. I could sense Kagome's discomfort over that idea."

At that, Rin laughed outright, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Sesshomaru's cheek, much as Sakura had done. "I think it's sweet. And so does Sakura, don't you, baby?" The little girl reached up and patted Sesshomaru's face gently, and announced to all assembled, "My Oji!" as she broke into a brilliant smile. She allowed Rin to take her, and happily chattered away with her new aunt.

Sesshomaru realized that he was outnumbered and outvoted by the three females, and resigned himself to being ever watchful with not just Rin and Kagome, but Sakura as well. Inuyasha and Kagome stood back and watched the little conference between Rin, Sesshomaru and Sakura with increasing, and slightly wicked, amusement. They hadn't realized until now just how much of a hold Sakura had over Sesshomaru, and how much he treasured their youngest child. They knew that he adored Izayoi, and was more indulgent of Kichiro than they were, but there was something else there with Sakura. Kagome leaned over and whispered in Inuyasha's ear, "It's because she looks so much like him and your father. There's a bond that they share because of that." Inuyasha just looked at Kagome, and realized that she was right. He shook his head, and whispered back, "I'll never understand Sesshomaru at all." Kagome laughed, and softly said, "I doubt he understands you, either. Just let it be. I'm just glad that you two can mostly get along, and that he really does care for the kids. I told you that's how it would be." She punctuated her words with a quick sweet kiss for him, and went to assure Sesshomaru that she would be looking after her own child.

The party made their way to the outskirts of the village, and Sesshomaru called A-Un. As they waited for the dragon, Inuyasha quietly gave his older brother a piece of his mind, taking advantage of Rin and Kagome having Sakura away from the two of them. "I can't believe you caved in to Sakura. Now every time I tell her no, she's going to come running to you. You have a lot to learn about kids, Sesshomaru. If you don't stop giving in every time she cries, you're going to have her totally spoiled."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a slight, but smug smirk. "Sakura is not my child. I can indulge her at my discretion."

Inuyasha glared at him, irritated by his remark. "No, no you can't. She's my child, and I'm telling you to knock it off."

Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at Inuyasha. "I heard you and Kagome. She didn't want to leave Sakura behind yet, either. And what aren't you telling her about Sakura's birth? She's going to find out eventually, and when she does, I plan to make sure I'm well away from her, because she will explode." He planned to be far away from Kagome when she found out whatever it was that Inuyasha was hiding from her about Sakura's arrival. He absolutely did not want to face her temper again, whether it was turned on him or not.

Inuyasha just gaped at Sesshomaru. "How did you know that there's something I'm not telling her about when Sakura was born?"

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a rather pointed look. "It's written all over your face when you look at the two of them together. You don't like having either one of them out of your sight for very long, so I can only reason that something more happened, more than what you have told me, and Kagome. What happened, little brother?"

Inuyasha looked over in Rin and Kagome's direction, making sure they were still deep in conversation with Sakura and not paying attention to them. "When Kagome started to bleed, Sakura hadn't actually been born yet. Kaede was terrified that we might lose both of them. I haven't told Kagome, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that for me. I can't bring myself to tell her. I've come close, but when I do, all I can see is that horrible scene play out in my mind over and over again. I think the only thing that saved them both, well, it wasn't Kaede's medicine, it was Kagome's will to live. Kagome would never willingly leave our children, and I can't just come right out and tell her that she nearly left us all and Sakura almost went with her. It would break her heart." Nearly losing both Kagome and Sakura at the same time had broken Inuyasha's heart, and he didn't want to visit that pain on Kagome.

Sesshomaru's face settled into a grim mask. "You don't think Kagome is stupid, do you? You know she will either figure it out, or the old miko will tell her, should she get with child again. It would be better for you to tell her yourself, and be willing to deal with her anger, and her grief, than for her to find out another way, and come looking for you." Had he known the full truth about the circumstances surrounding his youngest niece's birth, likely Sesshomaru would have been far more insistent, and much sooner, that they make this journey than he had been to this point. As it was, he was unhappy with Inuyasha and the old miko for hiding the full truth from Kagome.

Inuyasha glared at his older brother. "I know she's not stupid. And I know she's either gonna figure it out on her own, or Kaede will tell her, and I know I need to tell her soon. We've been really careful, but, um, well…." He abruptly stopped talking, not wishing to disclose more of his and Kagome's intimate life than absolutely necessary, and especially not to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru delivered a sharp retort that Inuyasha wasn't expecting. "Considering that it is obvious that you still can't keep your hands off of each other, you should tell her soon, little brother. Otherwise, she will not be happy to have her already tempered joy at expecting another child further dampened by the news that she nearly lost the last one along with her own life."

Inuyasha just stared at Sesshomaru, not quite sure what to say. "Wait a minute, what do you mean it's obvious? What are you doing looking?" He focused on the part that was not entirely what he had expected to hear from his brother.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself. "Hmph. Anyone with eyes can see that you can't keep your hands to yourselves. Did you think I was blind, little brother? The affection you share shows on both of you. How long was Kagome the only person you trusted?"

Inuyasha decided he was tired of this conversation. "Long enough. And I'm done with this. Besides, the girls are making their way over here, and Kagome and Rin are both sharp enough to figure out that we're not talking about the weather." He turned away from Sesshomaru, completely unwilling to continue talking about this subject, and more than a little stunned by his older brother's insight.

Before the women and Sakura could reach them, Sesshomaru got the last word in. "Tell her. Soon. And do not growl at me, I am not your son; that will not intimidate me." As Inuyasha walked away, stifling that growl, Sesshomaru refrained from indulging in a quiet laugh, although it was certainly underneath the surface. Inuyasha was so predictable sometimes.

When the dragon appeared, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got the two women and the child settled on his back. Sakura protested briefly, until Sesshomaru silenced her by reminding her that she would have her Rin with her, and that Oji-sama had told her she could come, but only if she did as she was told. The little girl snuggled herself between her mother and Rin, and contented herself with chattering to Sesshomaru when she wasn't talking to Kagome or Rin or Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru chose to walk, but at a fast pace he knew Inuyasha could keep so they could make better time. They chose to refrain from conversation, and instead marshal their respective thoughts. Sesshomaru knew that he would have to find a compelling reason for his mother to agree to use the meido stone for Rin and Kagome. He thought that while she might agree to do it for Rin because he loved her deeply, there were no guarantees that she would agree to do so for Kagome. Sesshomaru was not going to let that stop him; he was determined to ensure that Kagome had the same benefit. Inuyasha for his part was doubly burdened. Not only did he think that Sesshomaru's mother would flat out refuse to use the meido stone for Kagome's benefit, if she didn't just refuse to use it for both Kagome and Rin, he knew that Sesshomaru was right, and he would have to tell Kagome exactly what had happened when Sakura was born. He knew Rin had not told her, because Rin didn't know – Kaede had kept that knowledge between herself and him. But he also knew that Rin was no fool, and within weeks of Sakura's birth, another woman in the village had died in childbirth, and her unborn child had perished, in the same way that they almost lost Kagome and Sakura. Inuyasha knew Rin and Kagome were capable of putting two and two together, but so far had not, probably because they were either choosing not to, or because they were busy with life.

After spending a long day traveling, with several more to go, the party chose to make camp for the night, with Rin and Kagome directed to find firewood while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru chose to fish and build a fire to feed everyone. Because they were not hunting, Sesshomaru agreed to allow Sakura to accompany them, much to her delight. The two couples separated, and went about their separate tasks.

Because it was the end of summer, it was still quite warm in the late afternoon, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru allowed Sakura to splash around at the edge of the small stream where they fished. The small child happily waded in up to her knees, and chose to splash her father and her uncle, much to Inuyasha's slightly unholy glee and Sesshomaru's chagrin. "Sakura, stop splashing me. You may splash your father instead." The Inu Daiyokai was attempting to maintain his dignity, and not admit that he was enjoying himself doing something so unseemly. Sakura promptly gave him a mischievous grin, and splashed him again. Sesshomaru found himself splashing her back, and at her exuberance, Inuyasha heard a sound he had never heard before, or at least not in this context.

"Sesshomaru, are you actually laughing?" Inuyasha was stunned.

At his brother's inquiry, Sesshomaru abruptly stopped. "I…I suppose I was. How odd."

Inuyasha stared at his older brother. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh unless it was over the horror you were about to inflict on an enemy. That's definitely not why you were laughing. You really enjoy Sakura, don't you?"

Sesshomaru reached out lightning fast and snagged Sakura by the back of her kimono before she could wade into the stream any deeper. "Yes, I do."

Inuyasha asked the question that he and Kagome had wanted the answer to for over a year now. "Why? We know you care for the older children, but you seem to have a bond with Sakura that you don't share with Izayoi or Kichiro."

Sesshomaru was taken aback at Inuyasha's query. Truthfully, he hadn't really thought it through as to why he had such a close connection with Sakura. However, he realized that there were several reasons for his deeper affection for his youngest niece. "She looks like Father. She resembles him more than you do, and certainly far more than I. You've passed on some of him to the next generation. Sakura has the same spirit, as well. I fear that she will possess the same trait of Father's that you do, the willingness to charge blindly forward no matter the consequences. However, that said, Father loved deeply, and would do anything for those he cared for." He was quiet, thinking about their father, and how he'd been known as a benevolent ruler of the Western Lands, and how far the Inu no Taisho had gone to protect those he considered his. He'd even protected Sesshomaru's mother long after they had parted ways, because they still bore some affection for one another, even if they could no longer remain together.

Inuyasha was about to ask him if her looks were the only thing that bonded them until he caught sight of the pensive and ever so fleetingly wistful look crossing his brother's face. He realized that Sesshomaru missed their father, having actually known him. If Sesshomaru saw quite a bit of their father in Sakura, who was he to argue, it wasn't like he'd known the old man. Wisely, Inuyasha kept his mouth closed over any remarks he might make to needle his brother. "She's more headstrong than her brother and sister. Sakura runs Kagome ragged, getting into everything, doing first and thinking later, not being willing to take no for an answer," at this he paused and gave his brother a pointed look, not being willing to let Sesshomaru forget that he gave into Sakura's upset earlier. Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha's look, and watched his youngest niece play instead.

"She's going to have to learn how to temper that. Of course, you have yet to learn how to control your impulsive nature after over two hundred years." Sesshomaru returned with a barb of his own.

"Hmph. We can't all be as calculated as you are, Sesshomaru. Some of us aren't over five hundred years old, with centuries of practice." Inuyasha parried back with a verbal thrust of his own.

"I suppose not. However, I will not see Sakura be as foolish as you and her mother can be at times. I will simply have to make it a point to teach her to exert self-control," was Sesshomaru's cool rejoinder.

Inuyasha decided he was done with the exchange of snide commentary. "Sakura, we've got fish for dinner, and you are a mess. Mama is going to have my head, and Oji's, if we don't get the mud off you and get you back to camp so you can dry off." He scooped his youngest up in his arms, and as she squealed with merriment, Inuyasha stripped her out of her kimono and washed the mud off her, and took off for the camp with fish and Sakura in hand, leaving Sesshomaru to follow behind.

Sesshomaru chose to allow father and daughter to get well ahead and give him time to collect his thoughts. He realized this was probably the first time he had ever admitted to Inuyasha that Sakura was so close to his heart because she reminded him so much of their father. And if he was going to be honest with himself, he did miss Father, and Sesshomaru deeply regretted that the last conversation they had while he'd been alive had been so acrimonious. Father had raised him to be a warrior, and had tried to impart to Sesshomaru the balance between a warrior seeking supreme conquest and a man who would do anything for those he cared about. Sesshomaru had always viewed his father's passionate need to protect those he cared for as a weakness that could only be exploited, and indeed, to Sesshomaru, the way the Inu no Taisho had died, rashly choosing to return to Izayoi's side in spite of his own injuries after battle, and losing his life to see that both Izayoi and Inuyasha were safe, had proven to him that this was a weakness. It was hard for him to reconcile his deep need to protect Rin with his knowledge that any of his enemies could use his love for her to tear him apart.

And it wasn't just Rin. Sesshomaru hated to admit that he cared for Kagome and his nieces and nephew, and even his impulsive half-demon brother. So, most times he chose to hide that part of himself, secure in the knowledge that if no one knew the depth of his emotional connections, they could not be used against him or those he cared for. However, despite his cold words, and cool exterior, his father's blood flowed through his veins, and while he might not ever admit it, he would do anything to protect Rin, Kagome, the children, and even Inuyasha.

_We are both truly Father's sons. The only difference is that I conceal that side of myself better than Inuyasha. He would charge ahead blindly to take on any threat, while I would stand back and look for weaknesses in my opponent. Still, neither of us would allow any harm to come to those we care for, even if it meant our lives. Just like Father._

As Sesshomaru approached the camp site, he could hear Kagome laughing. "Sakura, how did you make such a mess of yourself? At least Daddy got the mud out of your kimono, even if you still have mud on your face. How did you miss the mud on her cheek, Inuyasha?" When he said, from behind her, "She likely got mud on herself when she was busy splashing me," Kagome whirled around, nearly dropping her child. "Sesshomaru! You're soaking wet! How much splashing did the two of you do?"

He gave her a slight smile. "There was enough splashing that her father had to strip her out of her kimono to clean her up. She thoroughly enjoyed herself, didn't you, Sakura?" He was rewarded with a beaming child proudly telling her mother, "I splash Oji! And Oji splash me!" Kagome and Rin both laughed, delighted with the child and her fearlessness with Sesshomaru. Her mother gave her a kiss and told her, "For now, you need to sit by the fire and dry off, and stay warm since your kimono isn't dry yet, and neither are you." Kagome didn't want to dress her in the kimono she had initially packed to send with Sakura to Kaede's quite yet since the child was still wet from her playtime.

Sakura was trying to wriggle out of her mother's grasp. "Oji stay with me. You dry off, too." Inuyasha spoke up, with a wicked grin on his face over Sesshomaru's slightly rumpled appearance. "You might as well, you're soaked, and she won't leave you alone until you do. Besides, you did your fair share of splashing; you can do your fair share of drying off." He took Sakura from Kagome and handed her to Sesshomaru. "Sit down with her. You're going to have to make sure she stays warm so she doesn't catch cold." Realizing he was outvoted, Sesshomaru sat down by the fire, Sakura in his lap, and wrapped her in his pelt. As was becoming her habit, Sakura wound her little fingers in his pelt and arranged herself to her satisfaction. She regarded her uncle with those golden eyes that mirrored his and those of the grandfather she would never meet. He realized that his father would have truly enjoyed his grandchildren, and felt another pang of regret, which further fueled his determination that Rin and Kagome would be granted longevity. He would ensure they would be able to enjoy their grandchildren.

Making sure they were not in Sesshomaru's line of vision, Rin and Kagome smiled at each other, taking in the sight of Sesshomaru and Sakura. Even with reassurance from Sesshomaru in their private conversations that he had moved past any prejudice against the results of humans and demons mating, Rin still had doubts from time to time. Seeing him with Sakura eased those doubts. Rin knew, watching him with all of Kagome's children but especially Sakura, that he would indeed treasure any child she bore him. Rin also knew, from their conversations when she was drifting off to sleep in his arms, that Sesshomaru had a special bond with Sakura because she was so much like his and Inuyasha's father, not just in looks but in spirit as well. When Sesshomaru had spoken of his father, Rin had leaned a little closer to him, and held him a little tighter. Having lost her family to bandits, she knew well the pain of missing her father. She envied Sesshomaru actually getting to grow up with his father, since Rin had been so young when hers had been killed, and she'd surprised Sesshomaru by weeping when he'd told her that the Inu no Taisho had died the night Inuyasha was born. Her heart had broken for Inuyasha, having never known the father he and Sesshomaru shared. Even though she had been very young when her father had died, Rin still remembered him, and it hurt her that Inuyasha had no memories of his and Sesshomaru's father. She knew this was why Inuyasha was such an attentive, loving, and protective father to his children, and instinctively, especially now, she knew Sesshomaru would be the same way with their children, should they have any.

Sakura insisted on remaining with Sesshomaru while everyone ate the fish Inuyasha had caught for their dinner, and when her belly was full and her eyelids were drooping, she curled up in his lap as she fell asleep. Once again, Sesshomaru found himself unconsciously stroking her hair as she slept. And once again, Rin could not resist the urge to sit close and lean against him, and brush the sleeping child's cheek to watch her smile as she dreamed.

Inuyasha chose to take advantage of this and pulled Kagome to her feet, telling her they needed to talk in private. Flustered, Kagome asked, "What about Sakura? She's sleeping, we can't just leave her." Inuyasha said, "She's with Sesshomaru and Rin. They'll take care of her, and I need to talk to you now. Privately." He refused to take no for an answer, and pulled her off to sit next to the stream, away from Sesshomaru and Rin.

"What has gotten into you? Why do you need to talk to me now, Inuyasha?" Kagome was extremely unhappy to leave her baby with Sesshomaru and Rin, no matter how much she trusted them, and she was not shying away from letting Inuyasha know this.

Inuyasha ignored her protests, and sat down facing her. "I lied to you, Kagome."

She felt her heart drop. "What do you mean, you lied to me? What are you talking about?"

He couldn't look her in the eye. "I didn't tell you the whole truth about what happened when Sakura was born."

Now Kagome really began to panic. "What whole truth? I know that you and Kaede thought you were going to lose me. What else are you not telling me, that you haven't been telling me for well over a year now?" She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Inuyasha looked at her finally, and the pain on his face caused her to put an instinctive hand to her heart. "Kaede thought that you were both going to die. Sakura hadn't been born yet when you started to bleed so heavily, and Kaede was terrified that we'd lose you both. The only thing that kept you both alive was you, Kagome. Your will to live for your children, and your will to see Sakura born, that's what kept you both alive. I lied to you, and didn't tell you, because I didn't want your heart to break at the thought of how close you came to leaving our children, and taking Sakura with you. That's the biggest reason I'm willing to cooperate with Sesshomaru when it comes to extending your life."

Tears were streaming down Kagome's face. "But, I thought…." She couldn't find more words. Kagome's mind was overcome with horror at the circumstances of her youngest child's birth, coupled with anguish over the thought of how close she had come to losing her life and leaving her children motherless, and inadvertently taking Sakura with her, and her heart broke. She had nearly left Inuyasha behind to pick up the pieces of his and the children's lives, and she knew well what losing his mother had done to him.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had a right to know!" Along with her heartbreak, Kagome had anger with her husband for not telling her the whole truth.

Inuyasha gave her a beseeching look. "I couldn't tell you! All I could ever see was what had happened when Sakura was born, and how you were just lying there, almost lifeless, and how Sakura didn't breathe right away. I was so afraid I was going to lose you both, and I just…" he stopped, and shoved his hands into his sleeves, knowing that Kagome didn't want him to touch her, and retreating inward, not wishing to share more of those horrible memories. He was close to tears himself, but he didn't want to add to what he'd just told Kagome.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha had tried to protect her, but that only served to fuel her anger. She grew silent, and stared at the stream, trying to order her thoughts. She felt betrayed that he hadn't told her the entire truth about Sakura's birth.

"Aren't you going to say something? Come on, Kagome; say something, anything, anything at all! Tell me to sit, but please, say something!" As the silence grew, Inuyasha began to panic. He knew she was angry, it was written all over her, from the way she sat with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, to the expression on her face. But he'd never seen her so angry that she was silent. He had a moment of being terrified that she might never speak to him again, and that he may have damaged the trust she had in him irreparably.

To his horror, Kagome just shook her head, and stood up. "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk right now." She walked away from Inuyasha, refusing to look back. He called after her, begging and pleading with her to return, to no avail. She turned once and said, "Don't follow me." Something in her tone stopped him in his tracks. Defeated, he turned and walked slowly back to the camp site.

When he reached the camp without Kagome, both Sesshomaru and Rin's faces registered surprise. "Where is Kagome, little brother?" Even with his surprise, Sesshomaru's question had an edge to it.

"She….she went for a walk alone, and told me not to follow her. She's so angry she's not speaking to me." Inuyasha could barely speak.

Rin was confused. "What did you do, Inuyasha? Why is Kagome so angry?"

Inuyasha was so forlorn he didn't even snarl at Rin to mind her own business. "I told her how close we came to not just losing her, but the baby as well when Sakura was born." He took his youngest child from Sesshomaru's lap and held her close, turning away from the others so they couldn't see the tears streaming down his face. The pain of coming so close to losing both Kagome and Sakura still tore at him. He still saw the horrible scenes in his nightmares from time to time, and always with the outcome where he had lost both of them, and had to help Izayoi and Kichiro rebuild their lives without Kagome or Sakura.

Sesshomaru abruptly stood up and walked off in the direction Inuyasha had come from. He ignored Rin's questions as to where he was going, and began to search for Kagome. It didn't take him long to find her, she had simply gone upstream and found a boulder to lean against as she sat and stared at the night sky. She was so deep in thought over feeling betrayed, and horror over what could have been, that she didn't sense Sesshomaru's presence until he spoke to her.

"Why are you here alone, little sister? I would not have you here by yourself. It's not safe."

Kagome let out a little squeak of shock. "I'm fine. And I don't want company. I want to be by myself for a bit. Leave me alone, Sesshomaru." She refused to look at him, and turned her head away.

Sesshomaru sat down in front of her, directly in her line of vision, and refused to budge. "I am not Inuyasha. That will not work on me. Look at me, Kagome. I know what he told you."

Kagome's eyes met his, and Sesshomaru braced himself for her temper, seeing the fiery look she had. "You knew about what happened? Did everyone except me know?"

Sesshomaru remained impassive. "No. Inuyasha and Kaede knew. Inuyasha told me today only because I could see there was something he hadn't told you about Sakura's birth, and pushed him to tell me. I encouraged him to be truthful with you. You have repaid his honesty with silence."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. After a moment, she said, "He should have told me long before this. I feel so betrayed. How dare he decide what I need to know and don't need to know!"

Sesshomaru was filled with the urge to give her a lecture despite her anger, and instead settled for illustrating his point. "Do you remember my visit the day after Sakura was born?"

"No. I don't remember much of anything from those first few weeks. That's a huge chunk of our lives that I'm missing, because I was still recovering." She regarded Sesshomaru warily, wondering what exactly was he trying to say.

"I thought as much. You were so close to death, I could smell it on you. You and Sakura both were barely clinging to life. Inuyasha actually told me what happened, the version he gave you at first, that day, instead of telling me to mind my own business. Those are not the actions of a man who is bent on betraying you, little sister. Those are the actions of a man who is terrified that his wife and child might actually die." Sesshomaru could still see the images in his mind of Kagome and Sakura in those days following the child's birth, when Kagome was so pale that he could see the veins just under her skin, and she and Sakura were listless and almost lifeless. Those memories lent his words the weight of truth.

Kagome just stared, stunned. She had no idea how bad it had really been - everything was still lost in a haze for her. She could remember bits and pieces, mostly Inuyasha never leaving her side, and Kaede seeming to always be there for quite some time after Sakura had arrived. Everything had seemed so far away, and voices had been muffled for those first few days until things had stopped being so touch and go with her and apparently with Sakura as well. "Inuyasha told me that Sakura wasn't breathing at first." Her voice broke over her grief at nearly losing her baby as well as her own life, and her eyes filled with tears of guilt.

Sesshomaru realized that Kagome had reached the point of blaming herself for what had gone wrong. "Sakura is a fighter, and she came through this with no ill effects. This will never happen again. You will not succumb to a mortal's fate, Kagome. You will not be leaving Inuyasha and your children alone."

"I still wish he had just told me. How can I trust that there isn't something else that he's holding back from me?" She still wasn't sure how she felt, and dropped her eyes, not wanting to talk any further.

Sesshomaru put his hand under Kagome's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Listen to me. Inuyasha never wanted to tell you. He would much rather take that pain on himself, and never share it with you. It was never his intent that you look at Sakura and see the horrors of what could have happened, instead, he wished you to be thankful for what you do have. Think about that carefully, little sister, on our walk back to the camp. You will be coming with me, one way or another." His cool demeanor belied his insightful and powerful words.

Kagome was struggling not to shed her tears. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. Sakura almost died because of what happened."

Sesshomaru just gave her an annoyed glance. "Are you really foolish enough to think that, or to think that Inuyasha believes that? Even I know that things can go wrong for no apparent reason during childbirth. It's not your fault. Stop putting your attention on that, little sister. There is no one to blame."

"But I –"

"No, Kagome. None of this was your fault. This is exactly why Inuyasha never wanted to tell you. However, he knew he must tell you, before you got with child again, and you pushed Kaede to tell you why she was being more circumspect with you. He never wanted you to take on this burden, because it's not yours to bear. Dry your tears. We must return - your husband and child need you."

Sesshomaru reached down and pulled Kagome to her feet. She stopped for a moment, and gently squeezed the hand he'd extended to her. "Thank you. You know, you and Inuyasha are a lot alike."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean, little sister?"

Kagome gave him an affectionate smile. "Both Rin and I were lost in the darkness and you and Inuyasha came for us. Neither of you would ever leave us alone in the darkness to suffer that fate." She unconsciously stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

He was quiet, and briefly closed his eyes, remembering how Rin had been lost to the underworld, and how Kagome had been lost in the darkness of the Shikon jewel. He knew that both he and Inuyasha had gone after Rin and Kagome without hesitation. Kagome was right, neither he nor Inuyasha would ever leave Rin or Kagome in the darkness to suffer.

"We could never leave you in the darkness, no matter what. Inuyasha is afraid you will never speak to him again and that you will no longer trust him. His reluctance to tell you all that happened comes from his unwillingness to hurt you. He would never leave you in that kind of darkness, either. It's time for you to lead him out of this one." Sesshomaru turned, and led her back to the camp site, not letting go of Kagome's hand until they reached the camp, as if she were a small child reluctant to return home.

When they reached the camp, Kagome saw Inuyasha, holding Sakura in his arms. Any anger she had over his hiding the full truth from her dissipated. She could read the anguish over the thought of how close things came to going so terribly wrong by the way he was holding Sakura so tightly, refusing to let go. Sesshomaru beckoned to Rin, not saying a word, and they left Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Kagome made her way to her husband and her youngest child. Without saying a word, she dropped to her knees in front of them, and put her arms around both of them. Inuyasha buried his face in her hair, and took one of her hands in his. "I never wanted you to know. I never wanted to hurt you." He could barely get the words out.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. Sakura almost…and I-" She couldn't hold back her tears.

They clung to one another, not wanting to let go of each other or their baby. He pulled her closer, not wanting to let his wife and daughter go. "No! It's not your fault. Never blame yourself, Kagome. We're so lucky that you both made it through, and you're alive. It was never your fault. You fought like hell for both of you, even when you were slipping away from me. You are the reason that you and Sakura survived. Never, ever forget that."

Kagome could only cry, in a keening wail that was like a knife to Inuyasha's heart, still horrified over picturing what could have happened, and very nearly did. He shifted so that Sakura was curled up next to her mother, who instinctively held her baby to her heart, and cradled them both gently, rocking them much as either he or Kagome would rock any of their children. "Shhh. It's okay, Kagome. It's okay. You're both still here." He realized that this was still new to her, and that he'd had time to come to terms with what could have happened, and to be thankful that they'd had the best outcome, instead of the worst. He hated to see her anguish and grief, but he knew a little bit of what she felt. He remembered how he had been so desperately afraid and felt so helpless when everything was going so wrong, and how he would have given his life for her and Sakura. Inuyasha knew that she would have to exhaust herself, because she would do nothing more than relive the experience until her body and mind simply shut itself off. He rocked and soothed her, and let her wear herself out.

When Kagome was asleep, Inuyasha tucked mother and child into a bed roll. He sat next to them, waiting for Rin and Sesshomaru to return, refusing to rest until they were all together again, so he and Sesshomaru could take turns keeping the women safe. He knew Sesshomaru was right; he hated to have either of them out of his sight, and ever since Sakura had arrived, he'd not gone far from the village without them if he could help it. Truthfully, he didn't want to let any of their children out of his sight any longer than necessary. The fact that Izayoi and Kichiro were with Kaede and not him and Kagome bothered him, but he kept telling himself that neither Kaede nor Sango and Miroku would let anything happen to them. Otherwise, the urge to turn around and go home would have been too great to resist.

Sesshomaru and Rin returned, having gone for a walk to give Inuyasha and Kagome some privacy. "How is Kagome, Inuyasha?" Rin was worried, having seen the anguish on both their faces. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha an expectant look, waiting for his answer.

"She's asleep. I let her wear herself out so she could sleep. She'll probably have nightmares, I'm staying close." Inuyasha would say no more, shoving his hands in his sleeves and turning himself inward. As Rin started to say something else, Sesshomaru shot her a warning look and shook his head. "Very well, little brother, stay with her. Rin, you should rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Rin busied herself with her own bed roll, and as she passed by Inuyasha, she gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. He briefly put his hand over hers, and then let her go.

Once the women were both asleep, Sesshomaru asked, "Is she still placing the blame for what happened on her own shoulders?"

Inuyasha bitterly replied, "Of course she is. You know her well. Kagome's going to see it as a failure on her part that we nearly lost them. I don't know how to convince her otherwise. This is why I didn't want to tell her. I'm so afraid she's never going to be able to look at Sakura without feeling guilt from now on. And it's not her fault."

Sesshomaru remained cool. "She will have to work through it on her own. You cannot help her with this. She had a right to know, little brother. You had no right to keep it from her. She was going to find out eventually, and the longer it took to tell her, the worse it was going to be. She knows, though, that you kept it from her because you care for her."

Inuyasha just gave Sesshomaru a look of disbelief. "What the hell did you tell her?"

Sesshomaru returned his look with his usual imperial manner. "I told her the truth - that you had not kept this from her to betray her, but because you were terrified you would lose both her and Sakura. I told her that you had actually told me what had happened when I saw her the day after the birth, and not told me to mind my own business, because you were still afraid she and the child might perish. And I told her that this was not her fault, nor her burden to bear, and that you and I would see to it that she never faced this mortal fate again. You should be more interested in what she said to me."

Inuyasha scowled. "What did she say to you?"

Sesshomaru gave a bare upturn of his mouth at Inuyasha's scowl. "Kagome said you and I were alike."

Inuyasha's scowl deepened. "What the hell did she mean by that?"

Sesshomaru looked ever so slightly smug. "She said that she and Rin had both been lost in the darkness, and we came for them, refusing to leave them in the darkness. Kagome said that she knew that you and I would never leave her or Rin in the darkness to suffer."

Inuyasha just looked stunned. "She….she said that?"

"Yes she did. Kagome is very insightful. She would have to be to have loved you for so long." Sesshomaru couldn't resist getting the dig in.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. She's right, though. I could never leave her in the darkness, no matter what kind of darkness it is and you could never leave Rin in the darkness, either. No matter what the cost to us."

Sesshomaru's supercilious nature asserted itself. "She is right. You are a fortunate man, little brother. Most of the time you even deserve it."

"I could say the same to you, and probably should. And if it wasn't Rin's choice to stay with you, I'd have come after you again. But, she made her decision. And if you didn't care, well, you wouldn't be doing this. What made you decide that Rin was the woman you wanted? I'm still trying to figure that out. Not because of her, but because of you." Inuyasha was still trying to understand how his older brother, who had historically despised humans, had not only decided to revive Rin when she was a child, allowed her to travel with him, and then had come back for her when she was grown up.

Sesshomaru was silent, deciding whether or not he was going to answer his brother's question, let alone how to answer the question. "I was always coming back for Rin. I don't know how to answer you, because I can't fathom life without her now. When she was in the village, I...missed her. There is no other woman I would have. There is only Rin." He fought the urge to turn away and end the conversation, and instead met his brother's intent stare with one of his own.

Inuyasha had a half-smile on his face. "You sound like me when it comes to Kagome. I guess she's right, we're alike in some ways."

"They are incredible women, Kagome and Rin. They deserve everything we can do for them." Sesshomaru's conviction was absolute on this point.

"I just hope you know what you're doing. And I hope this plan of yours works." Inuyasha decided he was done with the conversation. "I'm going to stay with Kagome. I don't want to leave her alone right now. She's still not able to accept that what happened with her and Sakura wasn't her fault. I'm just waiting for her to wake up in a panic because of a nightmare."

Almost as if she had heard him, Kagome sat straight up in her sleep, a panicked cry escaping her. "No!"

Inuyasha was instantly there, taking her in his arms and trying to calm her. "It's okay, Kagome, it was just a dream. You're fine. Sakura is fine. It's okay." She curled into him, hearing his voice and feeling his touch. Instinctively, she clutched his hitoe in her sleep, unwilling to let go. Suddenly, she straightened up, and opened her eyes, looking for her youngest child. When she saw Sakura lying next to her, Kagome lay back down and put her arms around her baby. Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair, and let her assure herself that all was well as she went back to sleep.

In the morning, Kagome awoke to Sakura snuggling against her, patting her face gently and saying, "Mama, wake up!" Much to her youngest child's surprise, Kagome pulled her close, and held her tightly for a moment. Neither of them noticed until they felt another set of arms around them that Inuyasha had joined them. Sakura looked up first, and gave him a brilliant smile. "Daddy! My daddy! My love you." She stood up in her mother's lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha was nearly undone, and put his forehead to hers, and said, "Daddy loves you, too, baby. And Daddy loves Mama very much." He gave Kagome a tender kiss, running his fingers through her hair. Kagome whispered, "I love you Inuyasha, so much." In that moment, Inuyasha knew that even though she would struggle with what had happened, Kagome had returned to them. It would take her time, and there would be times when she would withdraw, but he knew that she would always come back to him and their children. They rose, and put the bed roll back together, and set about starting the day.

As their journey resumed, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sakura and Sesshomaru and Rin spent their days traveling, and their evenings going back and forth between deep conversation and companionable silence. However, every time they stopped for the night, Sakura would demand Sesshomaru's attention, and always, he obliged her. She would chatter to him about the flowers she and Rin had picked, or the larks flying in the afternoon sky, or whatever thought popped into her head, and he would regard her with sincere attention, and look into the golden eyes that were so much like his own, and truly enjoy her company. It always amazed him to see his father's face with Kagome's ever-present smile looking back at him. Sesshomaru knew that not only did he see his father when he looked at Sakura, but he saw the children that he would have with Rin someday.

After several days, they reached a clearing, and to Inuyasha's surprise, Tetsusaiga began to vibrate, much as it had when he had been looking for Sounga to destroy it. Sesshomaru's Tenseiga was vibrating as well. The brothers exchanged a glance, and Sesshomaru nodded. In a tightly controlled cool tone of voice, he said, "She's close."

Just then, another inu yokai made an appearance in full demon form, and Sesshomaru transformed to meet it. The rest of the party watched in amazement as the two inu yokai flew across the sky, snapping and growling at each other. When they came to land again, Sesshomaru was standing in front of his mother, who was completely taken aback to see him. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since you brought that little mortal girl with you to learn the secrets of the Tenseiga." She caught sight of Rin, standing next to Inuyasha and Kagome, and raised a delicate eyebrow. "My, Sesshomaru, is that the same little girl? She's grown. And she bears your scent and your mark. Care to explain to your mother what is going on?" She and Sesshomaru transported them to her castle while she awaited an explanation.

When they had arrived, Sesshomaru pulled Rin to stand next to him, and bluntly told his mother, "Rin is mine. I have claimed her and made her my mate." He could feel Rin trembling with fear, and it made him angry that his mother inspired that in her. He hated that Rin cowered in fear after her last experience with his mother. When she moved slightly away to cling to Kagome, Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, but allowed her to do so.

Lady Mother could not hide her surprise. "Well, Sesshomaru, I must admit, I am surprised that you have claimed a mortal girl as your mate. Then again, considering that the girl in question is the very child I revived with the meido stone your father gave me, I probably shouldn't be."

As always, any sort of negotiation with his mother put Sesshomaru on edge. "No, you shouldn't be surprised, Mother. You yourself said that I shared one of Father's more perplexing traits the last time we spoke."

Lady Mother's glance took in what she thought was the rest of the traveling party. "And who is with you, Sesshomaru? Is this your half-demon half-brother?"

"Yes, Mother, this is Inuyasha and his wife, Kagome." Sesshomaru's tone was as icy as the expression on his face. Rin shivered, Inuyasha was on edge, and Kagome started to feel the first prickles of anger.

Lady Mother did not appear concerned that the physical evidence that the Inu no Taisho had left her was standing in front of her. "So, you are the other son. You look more like your human mother than the father you and Sesshomaru share, but I can still see him in you." Inuyasha stifled a growl, hating that this demon woman knew more about his father than he ever would, but wisely keeping his own counsel, so as not to irritate this woman who might be able to allow him and Kagome to share centuries as opposed to decades.

Sesshomaru was tiring of his mother's cat and mouse game. "We are here for a purpose, Mother. I recall that Father had plans to use the meido stone you wear to give Izayoi a greater lifespan so she could live for him and Inuyasha. I wish to use the meido stone for Rin and Kagome for the same purpose. I would not see Rin and Kagome succumb to a mortal's fate and leave us, or their children, alone." His blunt truth was tempered by his irritation with his mother.

"Sesshomaru, when did you start caring about the lives of mortals, or about your half-brother?" Lady Mother was quite perplexed. She knew that he had cared for the human girl that was with him now, but would never have guessed that her son would take the young woman to be his mate. And she was nonplussed by the fact that his half-brother was with him, and for the same reason.

Sesshomaru was gritting his teeth, attempting to cover his growing rage. "Does it matter? The point remains the same. I know what the meido stone is capable of. Father spoke of it himself, and would have used it to lengthen Izayoi's life when Inuyasha was born, had he not perished the same night."

Lady Mother was beginning to get annoyed with her only child. "Son, do you not remember what I told you the last time I used the meido stone for the benefit of the mortal girl you have brought back here with you? Life is a gift, and it has its limits." Her tone was not complimentary.

"Mother, we both know that Father meant for that stone to have multiple purposes. And that returning Rin's life from the underworld would have no effect on what Father would use the meido stone for. He meant to teach me the lesson of what it was to know true sorrow and fear at the loss of a loved one. I learned it by losing Rin. I meant what I said. I will not have Rin or Kagome succumb to a mortal's fate when I know that it doesn't have to be that way." Sesshomaru felt the familiar ire rising within him speaking to his mother. She knew best how to get under his skin, having spent centuries excelling at it.

Lady Mother could see that Sesshomaru knew what he was speaking of, and had heard the full potential of the meido stone from the Inu no Taisho. Her thoughts wandered as they often did when the subject of her husband came up. She remembered him fondly, even though they had separated long before he had met Izayoi. When they had loved, it was fiery and passionate, and even after they could no longer stay together he had still offered her his protection. Because they had parted amicably, with no ill will towards one another, Lady Mother bore Izayoi no ill will, but that did not translate into interest in Izayoi's son. Truthfully, given Sesshomaru's resentment towards the Inu no Taisho for the circumstances surrounding his half-brother's birth, she was surprised to see that Sesshomaru had issued the invitation to Inuyasha to use the meido stone's power to extend Inuyasha's wife's life to match his own. However, she supposed that Sesshomaru was more like his father than she had thought.

"Son, certainly I would allow the meido stone to be used for this purpose for your mortal mate. However, I am perplexed as to why I should extend the same gift to your half-brother's wife. After all, I can think of no reason to concern myself with her fate." Lady Mother uttered her statement in a tone that suggested she would exhibit little more than the barest interest in Kagome's life.

Sesshomaru could see that his mother was not trying to be cruel; while she bore Kagome or Inuyasha no ill will, she had no real concern for either of them. On some level, he could understand why. She was the wife of his half-brother, who was no real relation to her at all, and it made no difference to her if Kagome lived or died. However, he was moving from familiar ire at her usual needling of him into the territory of actually being willing to express rage at her. Before he could say anything, however, Inuyasha's anger asserted itself. Turning to Kagome, Inuyasha took her by the hand and started to lead her away. "Come on, Kagome, we're going home. Sesshomaru, I told you this wouldn't work, and she would have no interest in extending Kagome's life." Kagome and Rin were still clinging to each other, unsure of what to do.

Just then, little Sakura made her presence known. She had escaped Lady Mother's notice, having been lulled into sleep by the motion of the journey to reach the clearing, and having slept through the initial encounter with Lady Mother. However, she was waking up, having heard her father's anger, and she wanted one specific person.

"Oji! My Oji! Where are you?" The last came out in a plaintive cry from the little girl. Sesshomaru went to Kagome and took Sakura from her to assure her that her Oji-sama was still there. "I am here, Sakura." He turned to face his mother again, ready to have it out with her once and for all and refuse to take no for an answer when it came to extending not only Rin's life but Kagome's.

As soon as Lady Mother caught sight of Sakura, a look of utter shock came across her face. "Who is this, Sesshomaru?" she asked as soon as her powers of speech returned to her.

"This is Sakura. She is Inuyasha and Kagome's youngest child." Sesshomaru watched Sakura carefully, waiting to see what the child would do when faced with his mother.

Sakura looked at Lady Mother with golden eyes that she had seen in her own child's face, and that of her husband. "Who that, Oji?" she asked, curiosity lighting her small face. Lady Mother felt herself falter a bit over the child's question. Most children were silent in her presence, fearing her. This one seemed completely unconcerned whatsoever.

Sesshomaru shifted the small girl so he could look her in the eye when speaking to her. "That is my mother, Sakura. You may call her Lady Mother."

Sakura studied Lady Mother for a long moment, taking her in. Suddenly, her face lit up with a brilliant smile, and she said, "Hi my Oji's mama!" Kagome opened her mouth to gently chide her baby to address Sesshomaru's mother with respect, and Sesshomaru stopped her with a hand to her arm. Inuyasha was standing still with the readiness to draw Tetsusaiga should this woman threaten his child.

Lady Mother's hand went to her heart. "Sesshomaru…she…" She couldn't finish her statement.

"Yes, Mother. She resembles Father very closely. Far more than Inuyasha or I do." Sesshomaru met his mother's gaze with an impassive stare, and kept Sakura with him, over Kagome's rising consternation and Inuyasha's low growl of protest.

Lady Mother could only look at this lovely little girl, who not only had the same markings, and the same eyes, as the Inu no Taisho, but his fearless nature as well. Sakura continued to smile at her, and was chattering away, as if Lady Mother was familiar to her, giving Lady Mother her version of their travels, including how she had splashed her Oji. Lady Mother was astonished at how utterly at ease this little child was with her.

She recovered her powers of speech. "She is quite a lovely child, isn't she? I see why you particularly treasure her, Sesshomaru. Do you have other nieces and nephews?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, wondering where his mother was going with this line of questioning. "Izayoi is the eldest, and she is five. My nephew Kichiro is four. Sakura is nearly a year and a half."

Lady Mother continued. Turning to Inuyasha, she asked, "So you have three children? Do they all look like this one?" Inuyasha couldn't speak, he was so taken aback. Kagome piped up, "No, Izayoi looks like me, but with Inuyasha's eyes, and Kichiro looks like Inuyasha, down to the ears, but he has brown eyes like I do. Sakura is the only child we have that resembles Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father." She was getting confused and working up to anger with Lady Mother's line of questioning.

Sesshomaru still wasn't sure where his mother was going with this. "What of it, Mother? " He waited for her response with suspicion.

"I should not like for children of your father's bloodline to suffer the fate of having their mother die before it is time."

Everyone stopped agape at Lady Mother's pronouncement. Even Sesshomaru was surprised. "Mother, what exactly are you saying?"

She looked at her only son, who had so much of his father in him, even if he tried to deny it or hide it. "My son, I am saying that the meido stone should be used to lengthen the lives of both these mortal women. Rin's life should match yours so she does not have to leave you alone long before it is time. Kagome's life should match Inuyasha's because she is raising the grandchildren of the Inu no Taisho. I can see so much of him in this child."

_While I will not come out and say it, I could never deny the mother of my husband's grandchildren the chance to live as long as her mate or her children. Especially not when her youngest child is so much like him, and she has so much to live for._

Realizing that everyone else was completely stunned by her pronouncement, she continued. "It is apparent to all of you that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father would have insisted on granting longevity to these mortal women. Who am I to deny his wish?" Lady Mother turned her attention to Sakura, who was watching her intently. "Little girl-"

"My name Sakura!" The toddler's eyebrows knit together in a scowl. Lady Mother nearly laughed aloud; she had seen that expression on the Inu no Taisho's face, as well as her own son's face, many times. Still, Lady Mother showed not a trace of amusement on her face.

"Very well, Sakura, you would like your mother to be able to share a long life with your father, and with you, would you not?" Lady Mother's tone was much like Sakura's beloved Oji's, cool and calm, but with an edge the small child did not appreciate one little bit.

"Yes. My love my mama!" Sakura was fierce in her defense of her mother. She gave Sesshomaru a stern look, as only a toddler can, and stated, "Your mama be nice to my mama, or else!" Kagome was going between being horrified that Sakura had said such a thing, and being proud of her baby's fighting spirit. It didn't help her in her effort to keep a straight face when Inuyasha leaned closer and whispered, "I can see she's been talking to Izayoi. Kichiro was right, the girls are bossy!"

Sesshomaru was hoping that he had not allowed his youngest niece to cross an unspoken line by not chastising her for her statement, when his mother did something unexpected. The barest hint of a smile crossed Lady Mother's face, and she simply said, "I would expect nothing less from a child defending her beloved mother. Sakura, I will see to it that your desire is granted."

Lady Mother imparted one piece of wisdom before she handed the meido stone to her son. "Just remember, son, you cannot cheat death fully, not even with Tenseiga, not even with the meido stone. You will be allowing these women the long years that you and your half-brother and his children will enjoy. However, none of you will ever be immortal. You are not gods. These women will not succumb to the fate of most mortals. They will have the same healing abilities that the two of you, and your children, share. Just remember, though, your father perished after battle. The same fate is always a possibility for any of you." She removed the meido stone from around her neck and handed it to Sesshomaru. "I have no further need of this. When it passes to you, son, and you and Inuyasha use it for the purpose it was intended for, it will have found its true home."

Lady Mother paused after that, and she and Sakura regarded one another carefully. "Sesshomaru, should you and your mate have children, I would like to see my grandchildren. Truthfully, I wish to know Inuyasha's children as well, especially if they all possess the same spirit as your father. Sakura, you must convince your Oji-sama to bring you and your siblings for another visit someday. I would like to see what you become." Sakura smiled, and reached out and patted Lady Mother's cheek gently, just as she did with Sesshomaru. Everyone took an instinctive deep intake of breath, waiting for Lady Mother's reaction. Surprising all of them, including herself, Lady Mother merely put her hand over Sakura's and patted it gently. Sesshomaru gave the child back to her mother, and took his mother aside to have a private goodbye.

"Mother, I am surprised at you." Sesshomaru's tone betrayed nothing that was going on inside his mind.

"Son, these many years, I have not borne a grudge against your half-brother's mother. Your father and I parted ways holding one another in great esteem. Even you now see that it is time to let all the resentment you had towards Inuyasha and your father fade. Your father would have wanted the meido stone used to give your mate and Inuyasha's wife the time he never had with Izayoi. Sesshomaru…use your time together wisely. Spend more time building a life and a family than an empire." Lady Mother understood her son sought personal power, and thought he would make a fine ruler. However, she believed that her husband had been right – Sesshomaru needed to learn how important the people in his life were to him first.

Sesshomaru was taken aback completely by his mother's words. "Mother….I…." He had no further words to say. Lady Mother gave her son one of her brief smiles. "Surely you didn't think that your father was the only wise demon in this family? You possess his strength, and his wisdom, when you allow yourself to see the forest as well as the individual tree that is standing in your path. My son, I wish only the best for you." She gave his shoulder a slightly maternal pat, and showed him how to use the meido stone to extend Rin and Kagome's lives.

The rest of the party merely waited for Sesshomaru. Sakura was in Inuyasha's arms, snuggled close to her father. She saw Sesshomaru first, and demanded that he take her. Sesshomaru got the small child settled between her mother and Rin on A-Un's back once more, and they all headed for the village.

Before they reached the village, Sesshomaru stopped them. "It is time. Rin, take the meido stone in your hands." Obediently, Rin extended her hands, and allowed Sesshomaru to place the meido stone in them. He held her hands in his, and said, "It is my intent that you should be allowed the same lifespan I have, my Rin. It is my intent that you not succumb to a mortal's fate, and share a life with me as my mate." As the words left him, the stone began to glow. Rin and Sesshomaru were soon surrounded by a soft light, and an aura of warmth and love. When the light began to fade, and the stone returned to its normal state, Sesshomaru leaned over and gave Rin a kiss. "Now you will be able to stay with me for centuries, rather than a brief handful of years." Gently taking the stone out of Rin's hands, he turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Little brother, you must make the promise yourself. It must be your true intent that Kagome share your life with you, and that her mortal frailty change so she can take on your healing and longevity."

Inuyasha took the meido stone from Sesshomaru. "I swore to protect Kagome with my life. I want her to share mine, and not just for a few more decades." Sesshomaru took Sakura from Kagome, and bade Kagome to extend her hands to Inuyasha. Just as Sesshomaru had with Rin, Inuyasha placed the stone in his wife's hands, and held her hands in his. He said, "Oh, Kagome….it could never be anything but my true intent that you share a long life with me and our children. I never wanted to see you suffer as humans do, and perish so soon. I love you, and I would give anything to have you, my sweet wife, with me forever." Once again, the stone glowed, and this time Inuyasha and Kagome were surrounded by the same soft light, and aura of warmth and love. When the aura dissipated, Inuyasha handed the stone back to his brother, and took his wife in his arms, and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. He moved and kissed her, grateful that he would be able to share a long life with Kagome.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I owe you a debt I can never repay for this." Inuyasha was, for once, sincere in his thanks to his older brother.

"Inuyasha, you owe me nothing. My nieces and nephew deserve to have a mother who lives to see her grandchildren, and doesn't die long before then. You do not deserve to have to pick up the pieces once again." Sesshomaru was absolute. Inuyasha was stunned into silence.

Kagome went to Sesshomaru, stood on her tiptoes, and much as her youngest child did, kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you. I don't say it often enough, but I'm glad you and Inuyasha get along. It's nice to see this side of you." She was overcome with gratitude that Sesshomaru had gone to great lengths to see to it that she would live to see her grandchildren, and share a long life with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru reached out and patted the hand Kagome had unconsciously placed on Sakura. "I think we have all learned much in these last years. I am grateful that you have given Inuyasha family, Kagome, and allowed me to share in your family."

Rin stood next to Sesshomaru, leaning into him. She looked into his eyes and with tears in her eyes, she whispered, "Thank you. I never wanted to leave you behind. I love you." Sesshomaru put his free arm around her, and whispered in her ear, "I know. I would be lost without you. I love you, my sweet Rin."


End file.
